La più nobile delle debolezze
by Darkwing-Eli
Summary: Te l'ho già detto una volta, Quatre. Sapere di essere buona, non mi rende affatto felice! La bontà, come la chiami tu, è del tutto inutile quando devi lottare per vivere. 4xD
1. Antefatto

Standard disclaimers: Ahimè, non vanto alcun diritto su Gundam Wing e i suoi personaggi. Posso invece assumermi piena responsabilità circa il contenuto di quanto segue.  

**Introduzione dell'autrice: Salve a tutti. Sono lieta di presentarvi una breve interruzione dal mio lavoro principale (che stimo riuscirò a finire entro il secolo prossimo) che, spero, vi terrà una piacevole compagnia per le prossime settimane. Non chiedetemi perchè ho scelto proprio Quatre e Dorothy come protagonisti, perchè non lo so neppure io. Forse è solo perchè, mio malgrado, sono sempre la pecora nera di ogni ambiente che frequento e un'amante incorreggibile di tutti i personaggi secondari. Fatto sta che il risultato è questo.**

Posso annunciarvi fin da ora che questo racconto l'ho concluso e che, dopo questo antefatto, seguiranno altre cinque parti ed un epilogo, che pubblicherò con scadenza settimanale. Questo perchè sono buona, e non voglio costringervi a leggere troppo in fretta... *Affila una coppia di sciabole e carica una doppietta a pallini*... Scherzi a parte, sarò felicissima di conoscere passo passo le vostre opinioni su questo pezzo che, in fondo, è la mia _vera_ seconda fiction. Auguro a tutti una piacevole lettura e, a me, un meritato(?) riposo.

**Dedica: Inizialmente volevo dedicare questo racconto unicamente ad Ivana, a Tonka, a Tomislav, a Dinko e ad Angela, simpatici ospiti e personaggi involontari di un'avventura virtuale, ma alla fine ho deciso che avrei affidato anche ad altri il compito di custodire le mie leggere fantasie.**

Per questo rivolgo i miei più sinceri auguri a voi, miei cari lettori, e a tutti coloro che hanno cercato l'amore senza averlo ancora trovato e a coloro che lo hanno trovato, senza averlo cercato. 

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

La più nobile delle debolezze 

By Darkwing

Antefatto 

"E' appena arrivato un pacco per lei, signor Winner." La cortese voce della segretaria personale del presidente della _Winner Corporation_ si fece udire attraverso l'intercom.

"Un pacco? Sa dirmi chi è il mittente, signora Bates?" Quatre aggrottò le sopracciglia ed alzò lo sguardo dalla montagna di scartoffie che ingombravano la scrivania, appartenuta a suo padre. Nonostante ogni giorno si vedesse recapitare una corrispondenza fittissima, non gli accadeva spesso di ricevere dei pacchi.

L'anziana donna balbettò, leggermente a disagio. "Non lo so, signore. E' un pacco assolutamente anonimo, ma è piuttosto pesante...A giudicare dall'imballaggio sembra che venga direttamente dalla Terra. Vuole che glielo porti?"

"Non si disturbi. Se è pesante vengo a prenderlo io."

"Ma, signore..."

Quatre chiuse la comunicazione e non lasciò il tempo di ribattere alla donna che, a parte i soliti formali 'signor Winner di qua e signor Winner di là', lo trattava né meglio né peggio di un nipotino prediletto. A Quatre non piaceva affatto quando la gente cercava di viziarlo. Si alzò, aprì le pesanti porte di mogano del suo ufficio e si diresse verso la segretaria, che era ancora intenta a parlare con lui attraverso l'interfono.

"Sono qui, signora Bates. E...No, prima che cominci scusarsi per l'interruzione, non mi ha affatto disturbato. Avevo bisogno di una piccola pausa in realtà. Semmai devo ringraziarla." Disse, sorridendole con lo sguardo ed alzando le mani, per sedare sul nascere il collaudato fiume di scuse della donna.

"Ma..."

"Niente _ma_! Lei lavora fin troppo, signora Bates, e poi non la pago per farmi da facchino."

La donna sospirò ed abbassò lo sguardo. "Lo so, ma quello che volevo dire è che è il mio lavoro, e non è mia abitudine tirarmi indietro solo perché ogni tanto capita qualche fuori programma." D'un tratto la voce le si incrinò leggermente. "Ricordo di aver passato al lavoro intere nottate insieme al signor Winner...Quando era ancora qui...Aveva sempre bisogno di me. Era capace di chiamarmi a qualunque ora...Ma io lo facevo volentieri...Io lo _faccio_ volentieri."

Quatre ingoiò a stento il groppo alla gola. C'era così tanto dolore nella voce della donna che dovette ricorrere a tutto il proprio autocontrollo per impedirsi di lasciarsene soverchiare. Le si accostò e le posò dolcemente una mano sulla spalla, sorridendole con tristezza.

"La sua devozione nei riguardi di mio padre mi ricorda quanta strada debba ancora percorrere prima di pensare di eguagliarlo. Sono fortunato ad avere lei al mio fianco in questo momento, signora Bates. Credo di avere molto da imparare da lei. Per questo deve sapere che poco fa non intendevo rubarle il lavoro. In realtà...Ero solo curioso da morire!" Terminò, con un sorrisetto imbarazzato.

"Oh! Ma signor Winner!" Dietro gli occhialetti a mezzaluna, gli occhi della donna persero la sfumatura lucida delle lacrime trattenute e si spalancarono, scandalizzati. "Interrompere un lavoro importante per una curiosità infantile!"

Quatre si strinse nelle spalle. "Beh, potrebbe anche essere una questione rilevante, e poi quanto al lavoro...E' vero che questa storia con la _Iron Trans_ è una faccenda delicata, ma temo di non avere le qualifiche necessarie per occuparmi di quel contratto. Avrei bisogno di un legale di fiducia che sappia di darmi delle opinioni oggettive. Io sono più che altro un tecnico e sono sicuro che prima o poi finirò per farmi fregare."

La signora Bates assunse nuovamente un atteggiamento professionale e agguantò il ricevitore del vid-com. "Le chiamo immediatamente il signor Teodorakis..."

"Lasci perdere. Gli ho parlato stamattina, ma ha ragione anche lui. Siamo pieni di lavoro fino alle orecchie e lui sta già seguendo quella proposta che abbiamo in sospeso con la _Mars Mining Enterprise_. Non può occuparsi di un altro caso."

La donna si morse un labbro e lasciò cadere la mano sul vid-com, assumendo un'aria meditabonda. "Un bel problema allora."

Quatre le rispose con un sorriso fiducioso e la frase che probabilmente tutti i Winner portavano impressa nel codice genetico. "Non si preoccupi. Basterà rimboccarsi le maniche per trovare una soluzione. Ma adesso...Quel pacco?"

"Ah, già! Il pacco! Eccolo qui."

Una scatola di cartone delle dimensioni di una cassetta degli attrezzi era posato ad un'estremità della grande scrivania a ferro di cavallo, e non aspettava altro che essere aperta.

Quatre la studiò un istante e la sollevò alla ricerca di un indizio che potesse rivelarne il contenuto, ma a parte il peso non riuscì a ricavarne gran che.

"Bene. Non ci resta che aprirla, allora." Afferrò un tagliacarte e si accinse a disfarsi dei nastri adesivi, quando una pesante manona abbronzata gli calò sulla spalla e lo tirò violentemente indietro.

"Rashid! Ma sei impazzito?" Quatre ammiccò, riacquisendo l'equilibrio e riconoscendo contemporaneamente l'identità del proprio assalitore. "Ma che fai?"

L'imponente capo della sicurezza non lo degnò di uno sguardo e focalizzò tutta la propria attenzione alla scatola, guardandola con tutto il sospetto che avrebbe dedicato ad una bomba ad orologeria. "Cos'è questa cosa? Perché non è passata da me prima di arrivare qui?" Ruggì, rivolgendosi alla signora Bates.

La donna balbettò a disagio. "E'...E' arrivata poco fa, con un corriere..."

"Avreste dovuto avvertirmi."

Quatre intervenne, cercando di smorzare l'aura di tensione che Rashid aveva gettato su tutti loro con quello sguardo truce. "Andiamo Rashid. Non è successo nulla. Vedi?"

Quatre prese in mano la scatola e la scosse leggermente, ma fu costretto a lasciarla ricadere immediatamente sul tavolo perché Rashid gli saltò letteralmente addosso, buttandolo a terra e facendogli scudo da una fantomatica esplosione.

Quando, dopo una manciata di gelidi secondi di terrore, la signora Bates emerse da sotto il tavolo sotto il quale si era nascosta, vide Quatre che si dibatteva sotto la considerevole mole del capo della sicurezza e cercava invano di liberarsi. Se a quel punto non fosse stata spaventata a morte, sarebbe scoppiata a ridere.

Proprio allora Quatre stava gridando per farsi ascoltare dalla sua iperprotettiva guardia del corpo. "Rashid! Basta, per carità! Ma non ti sembra di esagerare?"

"E' sottovalutando le minacce che si corrono i reali pericoli! Resta giù!"

"Ma quali pericoli? E' solo un pacco! Magari hanno scordato di mettere il mittente, tutto qui."

"O magari lo hanno fatto apposta. Quegli eco-terroristi da strapazzo non si fermano davanti a niente!"

Quatre sospirò rassegnato. "D'accordo, ci hanno fatto saltare in aria un deposito di fertilizzante perché credevano che fosse una fabbrica di armi chimiche, ma è successo mesi fa! Mi sembra chiaro che si sia trattato di un errore commesso da qualche esaltato." Poi, notando lo sguardo cocciuto del suo interlocutore e quello terrorizzato della segretaria, tirò un lungo sospiro e buttò in aria le mani esasperato. "E va bene! Aprilo tu."

Finalmente libero, riuscì ad alzarsi in piedi. La signora Bates lo raggiunse in fretta e si nascose prontamente dietro le sue spalle. "Pensa che sia opera di qualche terrorista?" Gli disse, sussurrandogli in un orecchio come se, parlando un po' più forte, avesse potuto risvegliare il terribile mostro nascosto nella scatola. Quatre non le rispose e invece si limitò ad osservare le mosse caute di Rashid.

Nonostante le mani grandi e callose, questi riuscì ad aprire l'involucro con una delicatezza non comune. Infine, dopo averne osservato il contenuto, estrasse un biglietto che era al suo interno ed iniziò a leggerlo in silenzio. Ad un tratto aggrottò le sopracciglia.

"Allora?" Chiesero all'unisono Quatre e la signora Bates; un velo di apprensione nella loro voce.

Rashid aveva un'espressione seria come piombo quando si volse a guardarli. "E' definitivamente un terrorista." Disse.

"Cosa?" Quatre sgranò gli occhi allibito, ma immediatamente dovette afferrare al volo la signora Bates che per poco non gli svenne in braccio. La sollevò quasi di peso e la aiutò a sedersi su una poltroncina poco lontana mentre, pallida come un cencio lavato, continuava a ripetere una sequenza ininterrotta di: "Oh, poveri noi. Oh, poveri noi."

Chinatosi al suo fianco, Quatre prese a sventolarle un foglio di carta davanti alla faccia e, senza interrompere le operazioni di soccorso, si rivolse nuovamente a Rashid. "Cosa dice quel biglietto? Cosa vogliono da noi? Cosa vogliono da _me_?" Si corresse.

Rashid prese una mela dall'interno della scatola e la osservò come se fosse stata la prima che avesse mai visto in vita sua.

"Una mela? Cos'è? Avevano intenzione di avvelenarmi?" Quatre saltò come un grillo al fianco di Rashid e gli strappò di mano il biglietto scorrendone immediatamente alcune righe a voce alta.

'_I miei più sentiti saluti al presidente della Winner Corporation, Quatre Raberba Winner._

_Con questa mia desidero porgerle un...un....oh, cavolo che ne so? Come si dice "regalo" in burocratese? Lo sai che scrivere non è il mio forte, Q-man!_'

Quatre rilesse l'ultima riga...'_Q-man? Ma c'è solo una persona che mi chiama così..._' Proseguì, sotto lo sguardo attento della signora Bates e quello divertito di Rashid.

'_Comunque mentre sono qui sulla Terra - si fa per dire, visto che sto sott'acqua 12 ore al giorno e le altre 12 le passo sopra l'acqua - ho pensato di mandarti un souvenir. Volevo spedirti delle pesche, ma aveva ragione Howard, qui dove sono io non ce ne sono proprio. _[1]_ In questa stagione qui fa più freddo che nei bassifondi di L2, e così non le ho trovate. Però ti ho mandato queste mele. Le ho raccolte personalmente da un contadino della zona...Hey, non vuoi sapere come l'ho convinto a darmele? Beh, per la verità stavo cercando di fregargliele, ma sì, insomma, mi sa che ho perso il mio smalto, perché mi ha beccato. Sarà per via del rumore del mio elicottero? Mah! Comunque ti rendi conto? Il grande Shinigami colto con le mani nel sacco da un comune contadino!_'

Quatre scoppiò a ridere. Non poteva credere che Duo avesse cercato di rubare delle mele solo per spedirle a lui! Come se poi avesse avuto bisogno di rubare per ottenerle! Ma era proprio nel suo stile. Quella lettera era decisamente autografa.

"Ma chi è?" La signora Bates evidentemente non aveva dimenticato la dichiarazione di Rashid circa la natura del mittente, ed era ancora sulle spine. Non capiva perché Quatre trovasse tanto divertente il fatto che un terrorista gli mandasse un pacco di mele.

"E' Duo." Le disse. "Si ricorda di lui? Una volta è venuto a trovarmi un paio di anni fa, durante la guerra."

Lo sguardo della donna finalmente si illuminò. "Oh, sì! E' quel giovanotto coi capelli lunghi?" Sorrise, ricordando il giorno in cui lo aveva incontrato."Mi ricordo di lui. Era venuto qui chiedendo di lei, ma non aveva un appuntamento. Stavo per mandarlo via ma, non so come, è riuscito a convincermi a farlo entrare." Rise. "Pensate che mi ha perfino detto che ero una donna affascinante!"

Quatre roteò gli occhi e scosse la testa. Solo il suo amico aveva una parlantina tale da mandare fuori fase una donna professionale come la signora Bates. "Già. Direi che la sua memoria è ottima. Ma sentiamo cosa dice."

'_Comunque non ci crederai, ma l'arzillo vecchietto...Mi ha riconosciuto! Ti ricordi di quella taglia che mi avevano messo sulla testa dopo che Heero mi ha tirato via dalla gabbia? Ecco...questo tipo non ha neppure un dente in bocca ed ha più rughe di una tartaruga, ma evidentemente ha ancora tutti i neuroni al loro posto, perché mi ha tranquillamente chiamato per nome. Puoi immaginarti la mia faccia! A quel punto credevo che mi avrebbe preso a bastonate! Invece mi ha chiesto un autografo per i suoi nipoti e mi ha regalato le mele. Beh...E' consolante aver guadagnato un cesto di mele per aver salvato il mondo, non trovi? Comunque assaggiale, sono deliziose. Scommetto che lì da te non troverai nulla di così buono!_'

Quatre staccò gli occhi dal foglio e osservò Rashid, mentre dava un morso alla mela che aveva ancora in mano. La sua espressione soddisfatta fu sufficiente a dirgli che Duo aveva ragione, evidentemente in quelle mele c'era tutto il sapore della madre terra e del sole.

"Devo dire che la nostra canaglia ha avuto buon gusto. Ci ha fatto prendere uno spavento, ma ha avuto buon gusto." Riconobbe Rashid. Quatre sorrise e continuò a leggere.

'_Ah...Se ti stessi chiedendo perché non ho messo il mittente sul pacco, sappi che non è stato un errore._'

A quel punto Quatre vide con la coda dell'occhio che Rashid alzava un sopracciglio incuriosito e continuava a mangiare beatamente la sua mela. Continuò a leggere.

'_Naturalmente l'ho fatto per Rashid. Lo so che il Vecchio Gufo diventa nervoso se non ha qualche minaccia di cui prendersi cura. Immagino che con un pacco senza mittente, diretto alla tua sacra persona, come minimo abbia allertato l'intero corpo dei Maguanacs!_'

Per poco Rashid non si strozzò con il succo della mela e Quatre dovette interrompere la lettura per dare sfogo alla propria risata. Non era andata proprio così, ma ci era mancato poco! Perfino la signora Bates dovette soffocare una risatina, di fronte alla reazione dello stoico guerriero. Naturalmente non avrebbe mai potuto rivelarlo a nessuno, ma anche lei aveva sempre pensato che il signor Rashid avesse l'aspetto di un gufo con quel suo cipiglio severo e le sopracciglia ribelli.

"Come mi ha chiamato? Vecchio Gufo? Aspetta che mi capiti sotto mano, perché se lui ha perso il suo smalto io il mio non l'ho perso affatto!"

Quatre diede una pacca sulla spalla al vecchio amico. "Avanti, lo sai che questo è il modo di Duo per dirti ciao, no? Infatti guarda qui cosa dice dopo."

'_Naturalmente non c'è bisogno di dirti di salutare tutti da parte mia. Magari un giorno potremmo tornare tutti insieme laggiù in quel posto...Come si chiama quel bel villaggio in mezzo al deserto con quelle fantastiche pollastre che ballano la danza del ventre? Beh...non mi ricordo il nome, ma di posti del genere dovrebbero essercene di più al mondo._

_Ora ti saluto, c'è Howard qui che brontola come una pentola di fagioli perché abbiamo perso una giornata di lavoro, quindi devo proprio andare. Non dirmi che anche tu sei sommerso di impegni, perché mi piacerebbe che potessi fare un salto qui sulla Terra._

_Quando sei libero fammi un fischio, ok? Lo sai che sono sempre pronto per una fuga!_

_Salutoni!_

_Duo_'

Prima di proseguire a leggere, Quatre diede una scorsa al il biglietto. C'era un post scriptum piuttosto lungo. Una parola, scritta in maiuscolo, spiccava tra le righe, scarabocchiate nella disordinata scrittura dell'amico. Quatre ripiegò in fretta la lettera e la cacciò nello scatolone con le mele.

"Beh, sembra che Duo riesca a creare scompiglio anche da lontano." Dichiarò allegramente. Poi si caricò lo scatolone in braccio e si diresse in fretta nel proprio ufficio.

Rashid e la signora Bates rimasero a fissare la porta chiusa dello studio, allibiti per l'improvvisa fretta con cui Quatre li aveva liquidati. Non potevano sapere che in quella lettera amichevole fosse contenuta quella parola magica che era in grado di far perdere la calma e la ponderazione anche ad uno come Quatre. Era il nome di una donna, naturalmente.

TBC...

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

[1] _ref. "Le pesche d'inverno", della stessa autrice._

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

**AN: Eccoci alla fine di questo episodio, o meglio, all'inizio di questa avventura romantica. Spero che vi sia piaciuto, nonostante la sua leggerezza. Sono molto curiosa di sapere cosa ne pensate. Vi aspetto a braccia aperte!**

Bacioni e grazie! 


	2. Parte Prima

Standard disclaimers: Sono nel primo capitolo. 

**Introduzione dell'autrice: Grazie infinite per le entusiastiche review! Mentre leggevo i vostri commenti, ragazze, vi assicuro che non credevo ai miei occhi! So bene che siete dei giudici severi ed esigenti, perciò il vostro sostegno mi rende felice più di ogni altra cosa! Spero che questo capitolo non vi deluda, anche se vi anticipo che il vostro umore, nel corso dell'avventura, sarà spesso altalenante...A voi il giudizio, come sempre!**

Un bacio enorme e buona lettura!

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Parte prima 

Quatre si sforzò di rilassarsi sul sedile dello shuttle che lo stava conducendo sulla Terra, ma fallì prima di cominciare. Era troppo impaziente di arrivare per riuscire a sentirsi intimamente tranquillo, come invece la sua espressione lasciava intendere.

Estrasse per l'ennesima volta la lettera che Duo gli aveva inviato pochi giorni prima. Ormai aveva letto quel biglietto cento volte, e su di lui sortiva sempre lo stesso effetto: un improvviso incremento delle pulsazioni cardiache. Certo non era la cura migliore se voleva veramente rilassarsi, ma non riusciva a farne a meno.

'_P.S. Indovina chi ho incontrato quaggiù! Avanti non è difficile...E' una tua vecchia conoscenza. Forza, per aiutarti ti do un indizio e vediamo se riesci a risolvere il problema. Vediamo...Faccia-d'angelo più coda-di-diavolo è uguale a...? Ok, non far finta di non saperlo, c'è solo la cara vecchia Dorothy che risolva l'equazione, no?_

_L'ho incontrata qualche giorno fa nell'ultimo posto al mondo in cui mi sarei aspettato di trovarla. All'aeroporto di Spalato. Io ero andato lì per visionare del materiale e lei era appena arrivata per una vacanza. Andava sulla costa, in un posto...oddio, aspetta che non mi ricordo il nome, ma l'ho annotato...ecco...Mürter. Se non ha raccontato frottole, rimarrà lì per un mesetto a godersi il mare...da sola..._

_Sì, insomma, le manca un cavaliere da fare a fettine e, visto che tu hai una certa esperienza nel settore, ho subito pensato a te. Naturalmente non mi offenderò troppo, se invece di fare un viaggetto sulla nostra accogliente piattaforma - attualmente in navigazione al largo delle coste dell'amena Terra del Fuoco - farai una piccola deviazione sul Mediterraneo..._'

La lettera si concludeva con lo schizzo di una faccetta ammiccante con il pollice alzato. Quatre pensò che probabilmente, se Duo avesse avuto dei trascorsi diversi, sarebbe potuto diventare un disegnatore di talento. In quello scarabocchio c'erano tutta la malizia e l'entusiasmo che si celavano dietro la sua rivelazione. In ogni caso, nonostante la sfacciata evidenza delle allusioni, doveva riconoscere che Duo aveva fatto centro.

Gli era costata non poca fatica annullare tutti gli impegni e convincere la signora Bates che doveva assolutamente partire, e per di più senza darle troppe spiegazioni circa la natura di quel viaggio.

Natura che peraltro non era del tutto chiara anche a lui. Che cosa sperava di ottenere? Perché stava affrontando quel viaggio di quasi un milione di chilometri per incontrare una donna che, dopotutto, aveva cercato di ucciderlo?

Se Rashid avesse saputo la verità, non sarebbe mai riuscito a sganciarselo di dosso. Già era stato abbastanza impegnativo convincerlo che non avrebbe corso alcun rischio, andando a trovare Duo. Ma il coriaceo guerriero era convinto che il fatto che loro due fossero insieme avrebbe semplicemente raddoppiato il numero di guai in cui si sarebbero cacciati. E così era stata un'impresa non da poco ricordargli che entrambi avevano ampiamente dimostrato di essere in grado di badare a loro stessi. Tanto che per fargli promettere che sarebbe rimasto lì su L4, a portare avanti il proprio lavoro, aveva dovuto ricorrere a tutta la sua dialettica e a qualche velata minaccia.

Tuttavia doveva dare atto a Rashid che, quando aveva dichiarato che sarebbe andato sulla piattaforma di Howard, aveva detto solo una mezza verità, visto che aveva pianificato di passare là solo un paio di giorni, prima di ripartire per lo spazio. Del resto aveva avuto bisogno di una scusa valida prima di piantare in asso tutti quanti, perciò gli era parsa una buona idea dire almeno che avrebbe unito l'utile al dilettevole e che avrebbe colto l'occasione per ponderare le possibilità di un'attività comune.

Comunque, alla fine era riuscito a partire per quella vacanza. '_Beh...Vacanza...Non so se alla fine sarà la parola giusta._' Si disse Quatre.

Duo aveva ragione, naturalmente. La bellezza angelica di Dorothy poteva essere una trappola mortale per chi non fosse stato in grado di leggere tra le righe dei suoi sguardi felini. Lui lo sapeva bene purtroppo...Istintivamente si portò una mano al fianco, là dove l'indelebile cicatrice della lama di Dorothy aveva marchiato il loro confronto con il fuoco del sangue.

Forse era per quello che voleva incontrarla nuovamente. Voleva vedere se anche lei, dopo tutto quel tempo, portava ancora dentro di sé la cicatrice di quel sangue con cui aveva dissetato il proprio dolore.

Non poteva nascondere a se stesso che l'idea di ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con lei, dopo tutto quel tempo, lo rendesse piuttosto nervoso. Non sapeva bene come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi, anche perché non era mai riuscito a definire con esattezza quale fosse il modo in cui si erano lasciati: se da amici o da nemici. Risolse che scoprirlo sarebbe stato l'obiettivo primario di quel viaggio. Quatre sorrise, pensando a cosa avrebbe detto Heero a quel punto.

'_Missione accettata!_' Ripetè scherzosamente nella propria mente.

*          *            *            *            *

Dopo un'altra mezza giornata di shuttle, due scali aeroportuali ed un paio d'ore d'automobile, finalmente Quatre poté tirare un sospiro di sollievo.

Saltò giù dal fuoristrada che aveva noleggiato e si stiracchiò i muscoli irrigiditi dal lungo viaggio. Inspirò profondamente il vento speziato e carico di salsedine e, come per incanto, tutta la tensione accumulata nei giorni e nelle ore precedenti si dissolse nel sole della sera.

Ancora lievemente stordito per la fatica, cercò di farsi una rapida idea del posto in cui avrebbe trascorso - sperava piacevolmente - i giorni successivi.

Doveva riconoscere che Dorothy aveva avuto un gran buon gusto nel scegliere una tale meta per le proprie vacanze. Jezera era un paesino incantevole. Situato in una baia raccolta dall'articolata isola di Mürter, era nato e si era sviluppato grazie alla pescosità del mar Adriatico. Col tempo, l'entroterra scarsamente abitato e la bellezza incontaminata dell'habitat marino avevano favorito il turismo.

La quantità ed il tipo di imbarcazioni da diporto ormeggiate nella marina fornivano un indizio sicuro circa il considerevole numero di villeggianti, ospitati dei pescatori del luogo. Ma bastava dare un'occhiata alle essenziali abitazioni intonacate e ai negozietti di alimentari del porticciolo, per capire che gli abitanti avevano conservato la genuina semplicità di chi ancora doveva contare sulla natura per vivere. 

Improvvisamente entusiasta, scaricò in fretta i bagagli dalla macchina e varcò la soglia della piccola pensione in cui aveva prenotato una stanza.

Una bimbetta scalza e abbronzata sbucò da chissà dove e lo investì, prima di uscire in strada di corsa.

"Ivana!" Fu l'unica parola che Quatre capì del richiamo concitato che le rivolse il vecchio alle sue spalle.

Per tutta risposta la piccola si voltò e fece una sfrontata boccaccia verso di loro, scuotendo il caschetto di capelli biondi che le incorniciavano il sorriso sdentato. Agitò in aria un pezzo di carne cruda ed un piccolo secchiello e corse via, veloce come era comparsa.

Il vecchio sospirò e scosse la testa, borbottando qualcosa in croato che Quatre non riuscì a capire. Poi questi si rivolse a lui con aria di scusa. "E' Ivana, mia nipote. Non c'è versi di farla stare seduta a tavola per tutta la durata della cena. Per lei evidentemente è tempo perso. Deve sempre fare qualcosa...e naturalmente andare a pesca è sempre in cima alla sua lista. Ma del resto non è colpa sua. E' tutta suo padre! Evidentemente ce l'ha nel sangue."

Quatre sorrise ed annuì . "In effetti è difficile sfuggire al proprio retaggio e forse...Beh, non è neanche giusto tentare di farlo."

Il vecchio lo guardò vagamente stupito dalla dichiarazione, e lo osservò come se lo stesse mettendo a fuoco solo allora. Poi annuì. "Sai che ti dico, figliolo? Hai proprio ragione! E poi se Ivana ne prenderà abbastanza, ci faremo una bella frittura!"

Quatre rise. L'atmosfera famigliare di quel posto era rigenerante.

Il vecchio fece il giro del banco della reception ed inforcò un paio di occhialetti. "Ma non stare lì impalato con i bagagli in mano. Hai prenotato una stanza, ragazzo?"

"Due giorni fa. Mi chiamo Winner."

Il vecchio controllò sul registro ed accettò i documenti di Quatre. Dopo avergli dato una scorsa alzò lo sguardo allibito. "Winner? Q_uel_ Winner? Quello della _Winner Corporation_?"

Quatre si morse un labbro imbarazzato, ma era meglio essere riconosciuto come imprenditore che come ex pilota di Gundam, come invece era successo a Duo. "Temo di sì."

Il vecchio fece immediatamente il giro del bancone e prese uno zaino dalle mani di Quatre. "E' un onore averla qui, signor Winner. La prego lasci che l'aiuti..."

Quatre raccolse nuovamente lo zainetto dalle mani dell'albergatore e scosse pacatamente la testa. E' vero che essere Quatre Winner, l'industriale di L4, era forse preferibile che essere Quatre Winner, il pilota ribelle, ma era certo che se la gente avesse saputo chi era stato, almeno avrebbe smesso di trattarlo come una bambola di porcellana. "Non c'è nessun _signor_ Winner qui." Disse. "Mi chiamo Quatre, e lei mi era più simpatico quando mi chiamava _figliolo_, signor...?"

"Dinko." Il vecchio gli tese la mano. "E non c'è nessun _signore_ neppure qui."

Quatre restituì una stretta calorosa. Era felice. Era certo che sarebbe stata una vacanza memorabile!

*          *            *            *            *

Teoricamente avrebbe dovuto essere a pezzi, dopo tutte quelle ore di viaggio, ma da quando era arrivato non aveva provato altro desiderio che precipitarsi in spiaggia e fare una nuotata.

Dinko aveva insistito perché, data l'ora, si fermasse a cena con loro, ma lui aveva gentilmente declinato l'invito, dicendo che aveva già preso qualcosa in aereo e perciò non aveva fame. Così si era messo un asciugamano in spalla e si era diretto là dove aveva visto correre la piccola Ivana.

In meno di cinque minuti raggiunse il mare e rimase senza fiato. Poche volte gli era capitato di vedere di persona un panorama tanto bello. Il sole era basso e dardeggiava raggi dorati ed obliqui sulle onde, solo leggermente increspate dalla brezza della sera. All'orizzonte, le miriadi di isole dell'arcipelago di Kornat nascondevano bracci di mare e disegnavano articolati percorsi di blu in un paesaggio che pareva in continuo, impercettibile mutamento.

La spiaggia in realtà non esisteva, e consisteva in ruvidi scogli bruniti che scendevano gradualmente nell'acqua. La profumata pineta alle sue spalle era la verdeggiante cornice della costa. Le dolcezze e le asperità di quel luogo si mescolavano nell'armonioso silenzio della sera. Non c'era più nessuno. Era perfetto.

Poco lontano scorse la testolina dorata di Ivana, china tra due scogli. Incuriosito la raggiunse.

"Ciao!" Salutò, chinandosi al suo livello.

La bimba non lo degnò di un'occhiata e continuò a fissare una fessura muschiosa nel bagnasciuga, con la concentrazione tipica di tutti i bambini. Quatre non vedeva proprio nulla di interessante in quell'anfratto ma poi, scorse qualcosa muoversi.

Con un movimento fluido e rapido della piccola mano, Ivana afferrò la sua preda e la tirò fuori della tana, sorridendo soddisfatta. Con un lungo discorso che probabilmente sarebbe risultato poco comprensibile anche ad un croato madrelingua, sventolò sotto il naso di Quatre un granchio tanto grosso che sarebbe stato in grado ti troncarle un ditino senza il minimo sforzo.

"Non posso crederci...Ma come hai fatto?"

Ivana gli sorrise, dando bella mostra dei piccoli incisivi che le stavano appena ricrescendo. Poi cacciò il granchio in un secchiello dove già si trovava un altro esemplare più piccolo. Lo porse a Quatre e lo prese per mano. Evidentemente voleva mostrargli le sue tecniche di caccia. Non le importava affatto se non sarebbero mai riusciti ad intendersi a parole.

'_Ma forse non sarà necessario parlare per capirsi._' Pensò Quatre, seguendola obbediente.

Si fermarono pochi passi più avanti, accanto ad una fessura apparentemente identica a mille altre, che però aveva catturato l'interesse della piccola. Ivana si perse nuovamente in un fiume di spiegazioni incomprensibili, mentre esplorava l'interno del pertugio. Quatre notò che aveva cura di fare in modo di non proiettare la propria ombra all'interno. Era impressionante vedere con quanta professionalità una bambina così piccola riuscisse a pianificare le proprie mosse. Era certo che se ci avesse provato lui, o avrebbe fatto un buco nell'acqua o l'unica cosa che avrebbe assaggiato del granchio sarebbero state le sue chele.

Uno sciaguattio improvviso, proveniente da uno scoglio poco lontano, lo distrasse dalla lezione di caccia, facendogli mancare il momento _clou_ di tutto il processo, proprio quando, dando orgogliosamente sfoggio di tutta la propria abilità, Ivana catturò un'altra preda.

"Non posso crederci..." Ancora una volta fu tutto quello che Quatre riuscì a dire in quel momento.

Ma quando Ivana gli mostrò la creatura che stringeva tra le dita, rimase delusa nel notare che stavolta non era lei l'oggetto dello stupore sul viso del suo nuovo compagno di giochi, ma una signora che faceva il bagno.

Quatre si alzò in piedi, quando vide la figura riemergere dall'acqua. In quel momento seppe perché gli antichi greci avevano immaginato che Afrodite fosse nata dalla spuma del mare. In effetti lui stesso come avrebbe potuto pensare che fosse andata in modo diverso, quando l'antico mito si stava concretizzando nuovamente proprio sotto i suoi occhi?

Una cascata di capelli biondi, che rilucevano nonostante fossero appesantiti dall'acqua, aderiva ad un corpo flessuoso, morbido ed elegante, perfetto come quello di una statua immacolata. Non era forse così che la dea più bella dell'Olimpo doveva essere emersa dalle acque dell'Egeo una manciata di millenni prima?

Ivana fissò con stupore e disappunto lo sguardo ipnotizzato di Quatre, mentre scrutava la donna che risaliva la riva e posava a terra la maschera subacquea, le pinne ed una piccola sacca di rete. Perché quella signora era più interessante dei suoi granchi? Poi le venne in mente la favola che la sua mamma le raccontava sempre, quella che parlava di una sirenetta che era scappata di casa perché si era innamorata di un principe...e allora sorrise. Era la sua storia preferita. Magari era anche quella del suo nuovo amico!

Quatre continuò ad osservare le movenze aggraziate della creatura più bella che avesse mai visto in vita sua. Non gli sfuggì la cura amorevole con cui le dita sottili riposero il lungo coltello, legato al polpaccio affusolato; così come non poté evitare di lasciar scivolare lo sguardo sul ritmico salire e scendere del seno, ancora coperto di gocce d'acqua, cristallina come il grigio-azzurro dei suoi occhi.

"Dorothy Catalonia..." Sussurrò, con tono udibile unicamente da lui stesso.

Quasi avesse urlato ai quattro venti, la giovane donna rivolse gli occhi allungati verso di lui. Simile ad un gatto sorpreso nella notte dai fari di un'auto, lo fissò pietrificata, incerta. Avrebbe voluto fuggire? Quatre non avrebbe saputo dirlo, ma riuscì a distinguere il proprio nome sulle sue labbra rosee. Dunque non si era dimenticata di lui...

*          *            *            *            *

Lui invece si era completamente dimenticato della lezione di caccia al granchio. Aveva abbandonato sullo scoglio il secchiello con tutto il suo prezioso contenuto e, dopo aver borbottato qualcosa tra sé e sé, l'aveva lasciata lì impalata, con il suo ultimo trofeo in mano. Ma ad Ivana dopotutto la cosa non dispiaceva. Si allontanò di poco e si nascose dietro ad un cespuglio di rosmarino, che cresceva selvatico al limitare della pineta. Da lì avrebbe potuto osservare tutta la scena indisturbata e, soprattutto, non vista. Certo, non avrebbe sentito quello che si sarebbero detti, ma tanto che importava? In ogni caso non avrebbe capito. Però se il principe avesse dato un bacio alla sirenetta...

Si acquattò e rimase in attesa, ad osservare Quatre mentre si avvicinava alla signora, studiando la situazione con la pazienza di una cacciatrice provetta.

"Quatre Raberba Winner." Esordì Dorothy, con un mezzo sorriso che cancellava completamente lo stupore di pochi istanti prima. "E' un dono di voi piloti di Gundam, quello di piombare alle spalle delle persone quando meno se lo aspettano?"

Quatre sorrise educatamente, sforzandosi di non lasciare trapelare la propria emozione. Certamente era venuto fin lì per vederla, ma credeva che avrebbe dovuto cercarla. Di certo non aveva pensato neppure per un minuto che sarebbe stata la prima persona che avrebbe incontrato. Era del tutto impreparato ed oltretutto...che razza di modo era per salutarlo dopo anni che non si vedevano? Cosa voleva dire? Che trovava sgradevole la sua presenza? Cercò di dare una risposta vaga. "Può essere una dote utile in certe circostanze."

Dorothy raccolse i lunghi capelli con indifferenza e li afferrò con entrambe le mani, portandoli sul davanti per liberarli dall'eccesso di acqua. Quatre non poté fare a meno di fissare i sottili rivoli lucenti che così facendo le rotolarono lungo tutto il corpo.

"Ah, sì? E di quali circostanze si tratta...in questo caso?"

Gli occhi traditori di Quatre tornarono ad incontrare quelli di lei. Era un'altra domanda. Era un colpo di avvertimento? Qual'era la risposta giusta? Possibile che avesse mangiato la foglia e avesse capito che era stato Duo a indirizzarlo lì, e non il caso? Si sentiva come Edipo davanti allo sguardo della Sfinge: una risposta sbagliata e...Zack! Game over.

Doveva studiare in fretta una contromossa. Nei pochi istanti a sua disposizione gliene venne in mente solo una. "Beh...La caccia, per esempio. Ero qui a caccia di granchi con..." Quatre indicò qualcosa alle proprie spalle che, a giudicare dal modo in cui inarcò un sopracciglio, Dorothy non riuscì a vedere. 

Quatre si voltò e, quando vide che Ivana era sparita, capì che la sua scusa, già di per sé piuttosto fiacca, doveva essere apparsa veramente ridicola alle orecchie di Dorothy. '_Ma che modo fantastico di cominciare! Questo sì che si chiama un colpo da maestro!_' Si disse. Mentalmente si diede uno schiaffo che avrebbe steso un mammuth.

"Forse dovrei stringerti la mano, sai?" Dorothy rise, riportando l'attenzione del ragazzo su se stessa. "Di tutte le risposte che potevi darmi, questa è certamente la più fantasiosa."

"Come si dice...La verità supera sempre l'immaginazione." Disse Quatre, cercando di nascondere l'imbarazzo dietro un tono scherzoso.

Dorothy lo guardò di sbieco, con quei suoi occhi apparentemente freddi e indecifrabili. "Non è che ultimamente stai frequentando Maxwell un po' troppo assiduamente?" Fece una pausa lunga quel tanto per dare il giusto peso alla propria allusione. Poi riprese a parlare, con calma. "Lo sai? Questo potrebbe avere delle serie ripercussioni su un 'bravo ragazzo' come te..."

'_Oh, no! Altre domande!_' Quatre si sentì scoppiare la testa. Per di più Dorothy stava aggiustando il tiro, ed era certo che alla prossima bordata lo avrebbe centrato in pieno. Urgeva una manovra evasiva. Sorrise. "Temo che neppure con tutta la pratica di questo mondo riuscirei a raggiungere i livelli di Duo. E poi è tanto che non lo vedo..."

"Ah, sì?"

Quatre sapeva bene che lo stupore nello sguardo grigio di Dorothy era sincero esattamente come la propria innocenza, perciò tacque.

"Che combinazione, allora. Pensa che l'ho incontrato proprio qualche giorno fa, non appena sono arrivata qui."

"Ma davvero? Che combinazione!"

"Decisamente." Disse Dorothy quasi tra sé, lasciando cadere il discorso. Si chinò a raccogliere le proprie cose con l'evidente intento di tornare al proprio alloggio. Quatre tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Per il momento era salvo.

"Però è molto lusinghiero sapere che hai fatto un viaggio tanto lungo solo per vedermi."

Quatre non seppe se sbiancò o arrossì. Quello di cui fu certo fu di aver cambiato colore. _'Accidenti! Colpito e affondato al primo round!_'

Dorothy rise. Una scintilla luminosa nei suoi occhi divertiti. "Non sei cambiato molto in questi anni, Quatre. Arrossisci troppo facilmente, ma è sempre divertente confrontarsi con te. Spero di incontrarti ancora, uno di questi giorni." La giovane donna si avvolse un foulard colorato attorno ai fianchi, prima di accennare ad avviarsi verso il villaggio.

 Quatre ingoiò la saliva e si affrettò a risponderle. "Felice di sentirti parlare così, Dorothy. Anche se devo ammettere che non si capisce sempre a quale gioco ti piaccia giocare."

Lei si voltò, lasciando volteggiare le lunghe ciocche umide dietro le spalle. "E' strano che sia proprio tu a farmi questa domanda, Quatre. Sai meglio di me quali siano le partite migliori."

Quatre tirò ad indovinare. "Quelle più combattute?"

Lei gli sorrise con malcelata malizia e scosse la testa. "Tutte quelle che valga la pena vincere, naturalmente." 

TBC...

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

**AN: Ed eccoci alla fine anche di questo. Allora? Cosa pensate dei personaggi? Sono davvero curiosa di raccogliere opinioni e pronostici. Non so perchè, ma mi sono affezionata parecchio a questo raccontino!**

Come sempre, grazie per aver trovato il tempo di leggere!


	3. Parte Seconda

Standard disclaimers: Sono nel primo capitolo. 

**Introduzione dell'autrice: Spero di non avervi tenuti troppo sulla corda, ragazzi, ma anche se la storia è finita ogni capitolo necessita di una revisione e ultimamente la vita reale è un po' implacabile con me e mi lascia poco tempo per i miei hobbies. Nonostante tutto, sono certa che qualche errore di battitura e di grammatica mi sia sfuggito, perciò spero continuiate ad essere disposti al perdono come lo siete stati fino ad ora.**

Un grazie speciale a Mary, la lettrice più veloce della storia, e a tutti quelli che hanno perso il loro tempo su queste pagine.

Spero che le avventure/disavventure sentimentali di Quatre possano tenervi una piacevole compagnia anche questa settimana, perciò adesso basta chiacchiere e buona lettura!

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~° Parte seconda 

Lo aveva apertamente sfidato. Questo Quatre era perfettamente in grado di capirlo nonostante, per qualche ragione al lui non chiara, non fosse mai riuscito a comprendere Dorothy del tutto. Era forse questa eccezione a stuzzicarlo?

Prese fiato e si immerse nuovamente nell'acqua limpida, con la speranza di chiarirsi le idee. Ma perché, se era sempre stato tanto bravo a capire le emozioni degli altri, non riusciva a farlo proprio nel momento in cui gli interessava di più?

'_Dannazione!_' Con un moto di stizza, sfogò la propria frustrazione sulle onde, aggredendole con un'energica nuotata. Lasciò che lo sforzo lo assorbisse completamente e gli sgombrasse la testa, e si fermò solo quando i muscoli protestarono per la carenza di ossigeno. Paradossalmente rinvigorito dalla fatica fisica, decise che era arrivata l'ora di tornare a riva.

Salì sugli scogli e si stropicciò i capelli sericei con l'asciugamano. Dopodiché lo piegò con cura e vi si sedette sopra, finalmente rilassato.

Non passò molto tempo senza che i suoi pensieri ribelli gli riproponessero dinanzi agli occhi l'immagine di Dorothy mentre usciva dall'acqua, proprio lì, nel punto in cui era risalito lui poco prima. Accidenti se era bella! Era ancora più bella di come se la ricordasse. Era cresciuta, naturalmente...Beh, più che altro si era fatta più donna. In soli due anni qualcosa in lei era cambiato, eppure era sempre la stessa: lo stesso fascino, lo stesso mistero. Era ancora come se una coperta bagnata la tenesse prigioniera...

Quatre chiuse gli occhi un istante. Il ricordo del duello a cui lo aveva costretto era ancora vivissimo. Ciò che si era impresso nella sua mente non erano stati tanto i gesti cha avevano compiuto o la successione degli eventi. Piuttosto erano state le emozioni che erano esplose in quel momento ciò che lo aveva marchiato a fuoco. La vitalità, l'energia, la violenza delle passioni di quei pochi minuti in cui avevano incrociato le loro lame, gli avrebbero infestato la memoria per sempre. Come avrebbe potuto dimenticare l'unico istante in cui, sotto l'influenza scarna e spietata dello _Zero System_, Dorothy aveva lasciato trapelare un po' di quella parte di sé che aveva sempre nascosto? A lui era bastato un attimo per vedere quanto la sua bellezza interiore superasse quella fisica; una frazione di secondo, per superare le gelide barriere che si era costruita intorno e che la separavano dalla vita, dalla gioia di vivere, dal mondo.

'_E' come una sirena che non ama il mare_.' Pensò amaramente. '_Chissà se finalmente ha imparato a piangere...?_'

Quatre si alzò per tornare alla pensione e si avviò lungo il sentiero. Una sensazione di velata malinconia si era impadronita di lui. Si era sempre chiesto se anche Dorothy finalmente avesse smesso di camminare sul ciglio del burrone e avesse deciso se vivere o lasciarsi morire. La guerra aveva lasciato a tutti loro delle cicatrici da guarire. Avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per sapere se lei avesse concesso alle proprie ferite di rimarginarsi o se, come lui, ci stesse almeno provando.

Doveva incontrarla di nuovo. Parlarle. Voleva sapere di lei, come stava, che vita faceva...E magari scoprire quale fosse la natura della partita che voleva vincere contro di lui. Personalmente aveva sempre pensato che fosse lei ad essersene andata con il trofeo in mano, quel giorno. Lo aveva sfidato e poi lo aveva quasi ucciso. Cos'altro le serviva per dichiararsi vincitrice? Voleva per caso completare l'opera? Ma a che scopo, ormai? Non c'erano più fazioni per cui combattere. Non c'era più alcun motivo per trovarsi su fronti diversi. Lui ne aveva fin sopra i capelli di lottare, perché lei aveva ancora tanta voglia di misurarsi con lui?

Tutto preso nei suoi pensieri varcò l'ingresso della veranda della pensione, senza guardarsi attorno. La sua apparizione tuttavia non passò inosservata. La piccola Ivana gli corse incontro radiosa e lo prese per mano, accogliendolo con una gioiosa pioggia di parole incomprensibili.

"Sembra che tu abbia fatto colpo su di lei, figliolo." La voce gioviale del vecchio Dinko lo raggiunse divertita da un angolo poco illuminato, sotto il pergolato di vite.

Quatre si grattò la nuca, scompigliando i capelli ancora umidi. "Uh! Credo anch'io. Anche se non so esattamente in che modo ci sia riuscito."

"Penso che ti consideri una sorta di Principe Azzurro." Rivelò il vecchio, strizzandogli l'occhio.

"Oh, ma allora non si può contrariare una principessina così carina." Scherzò il giovane, lasciandosi condurre al tavolo a cui il nonno era seduto insieme ad un uomo che poteva essere suo figlio.

Questi gli offrì una sedia e passò alle presentazioni. "Mio genero Tomislav." Disse.

"E' un piacere." Quatre strinse la mano forte del proprio ospite, contraccambiando il gesto di benvenuto in tutta sincerità. Doveva essere il padre di Ivana, perché la somiglianza era evidente. Gli stessi capelli biondi, gli stessi occhi, la stessa limpidezza nello sguardo.

"Bevi un goccio con noi." Offrì Dinko. Dico a mia figlia di portare un altro bicchiere." Non volle sentire ragioni da parte di Quatre e chiamò la donna, che era ancora in cucina.

Una voce rispose qualcosa, ma non comparve nessuno.

"E' impegnata con la piccola, ma arriva subito." Tradusse Tomislav, con il suo forte accento slavo.

"Dunque Ivana ha una sorellina." Quatre sorrise, accarezzando la testolina della bimba che nel frattempo gli era salita sulle ginocchia.

"Da sei mesi." Dichiarò il padre, orgoglioso. "Si chiama Tonka."

"E' bello avere una famiglia."

Dinko e Tomislav si scambiarono un'occhiata interrogativa di fronte allo sguardo improvvisamente malinconico del ragazzo, ma non posero domande che avrebbero potuto suonare indiscrete. "Allora cosa te ne pare del posto, ragazzo?" Chiese invece Dinko.

Gli occhi verde-azzurro di Quatre tornarono a sorridere. "Incantevole. Siete fortunati a vivere qui."

L'orgoglio era evidente nel sorriso del vecchio, ma nonostante l'amore per la propria terra smorzò i toni entusiastici del ragazzo. "Non farti ingannare dell'apparenza. E' bello, ma nasconde i suoi pericoli. Noi lo sappiamo bene, vero Tome?"

Il genero annuì, con l'aria di chi aveva tutte le ragioni per affermare la propria opinione. Poi, visto lo sguardo interrogativo del proprio ospite, spiegò cosa intendesse lo suocero. "Il mare qui è buono per la pesca, anche se in estate dobbiamo andare più lontano dalla costa, ma è imprevedibile per chi non lo conosca bene. Il vento è capace di alzarsi da un momento all'altro e di portare il mare da zero a forza otto in meno di tre ore."

Quatre ne restò impressionato. "Non credevo che un mare così chiuso soffrisse di simili fenomeni."

Tomisalv annuì. "Durante l'inverno la velocità del vento può superare i centosessanta chilometri orari. Ma anche in estate capitano giornate di vento forte. Può essere molto pericoloso rimanere sorpresi da una burrasca lontani da un porto sicuro."

Quatre era sinceramente ammirato. "E voi come fate?"

Tomislav sorrise. "Immagino che per noi andare per mare sia come per voi andare nello spazio. Lo faccio da quando sono nato. Ora vorrei anche incrementare l'attività con un peschereccio nuovo e più grande, più adatto alla pesca d'altura."

"Buona fortuna, allora."

Tomislav annuì. "Grazie. Ne avrò bisogno. Anche perché prima devo trovare i soldi per comprarlo e magari vendere contemporaneamente quello che ho adesso."

Quatre annuì educatamente, quando Dinko interruppe allegramente la conversazione. "Ecco mia figlia Angela!" Salutò, indicando qualcuno alle spalle di Quatre.

Il ragazzo si alzò per salutare la donna, lasciando che Ivana corresse dal padre. Era alta e longilinea ed il mite sguardo nocciola pareva nascondere un carattere risoluto. Prima di stringere la mano di Quatre posò sul tavolo un vassoio con tre bicchieri.

'_Tre? E chi altri c'è?_' Poi, alle spalle della padrona di casa comparve un'altra figura, che portava in braccio un'infante.

Anche nella penombra, la luminosità eterea della nuova arrivata era inconfondibile. "Dorothy?"

La ragazza sorrise, inarcando le sopracciglia. "Allora hanno ragione, quando dicono che il mondo è piccolo." Dichiarò lei, mentre la piccola giocherellava con una delle sue liquide ciocche dorate.

"Il mondo non lo so, ma Jezera lo è senz'altro." Rise il vecchio Dinko. "Vi conoscete?"

"Sì." Disse Quatre, non del tutto certo circa la sincerità della propria affermazione. Si poteva davvero dire di conoscere Dorothy? Offrì la propria sedia alla ragazza e ne procurò un'altra per sé, che sistemò al suo fianco.

"Siamo _amici_ di vecchia data." Rivelò la giovane. "Ma è stata una sorpresa per tutti e due esserci incontrati qui, questa sera."

Era un'impressione di Quatre o aveva sottolineato la parola 'amici' in modo un po' equivoco? Si sforzò di non trarre conclusioni affrettate. "E così questa signorina è la piccola Tonka!" Disse invece. Le accarezzò una guancia paffuta con un dito che la bambina afferrò prontamente, con l'intento di usarlo come succhiotto. "Hey, che presa! Com'è forte!"

"Vuoi prenderla in braccio?"

La proposta di Dorothy lo lasciò di stucco. "Mah, veramente io non so. Non mi intendo di bambini..."

"Oh, andiamo. E poi dovrai pur fare pratica, giovanotto. Prima o poi verrà anche il tuo turno, no?" Il vecchio Dinko lo stuzzicò con innocenza, ma riuscì a fargli cambiare colore anche senza volerlo.

Sconfitto, Quatre si risolse a sorridere timidamente. "Cosa devo fare?"

"Siediti." Ordinò Dorothy. "Te la metto in braccio io."

La giovane si alzò e si chinò su di lui, posandogli in grembo la piccola. Tonka aggrottò le sopracciglia perplessa, quando le forti braccia di Quatre presero il posto di quelle morbide e confortevoli della ragazza.

"Non stare così rigido." Lo rimproverò Dorothy.

"Ho paura di farle male." Confessò Quatre, a disagio. Stava sudando.

Tutti risero tranne lui e la piccola, che era sull'orlo delle lacrime.

"Guarda, tieni questa mano così e rilassati." Lo istruì Dorothy. "Non è una bottiglia di nitroglicerina, è una bambina. Non le fai male, ma se non la tieni con sicurezza lei se ne accorge e non le piace." Gli prese una mano e la guidò sotto il corpicino, facendo la gioia di Tonka e incrementando il battito cardiaco di Quatre.

Il ragazzo respirò profondamente, nel tentativo di annullare l'effetto elettrizzante che quel contatto gli aveva provocato, ma ottenne l'effetto esattamente opposto. Da quella distanza, il profumo agrodolce di frutta che emanava dai capelli di Dorothy era intossicante. Era vicina...Troppo vicina. E poi quel leggero vestitino a fiori che indossava! Le dava un'aria così ingenua...Non gli pareva possibile che si stesse divertendo a stuzzicarlo apposta, ma quei suoi occhi da gatta lo facevano impazzire!

"Vedi," gli illustrò lei, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. "Ci vuole gentilezza e fermezza...e sono entrambe doti che non ti mancano..." Concluse, lasciando in sospeso la frase, come se il significato del seguito fosse stato ovvio. Quatre non riuscì a capire.

Finalmente Dorothy si allontanò e tornò a sedersi. "Ma che bel quadretto!" Scherzò.

Quatre alzò lo sguardo scettico.

"Non hai mai pensato di mettere su famiglia, figliolo?" Il vecchio Dinko lo inquisì con fare indifferente.

Quatre ammiccò impreparato. "Io beh...Veramente non è che abbia avuto molto tempo per pensarci, fino ad ora. E poi, come si dice, non credo di aver ancora incontrato la persona giusta."

Angela lo guardò di sottecchi. "Ma come? Un così bel giovanotto. Sono sicura che le ammiratrici non ti mancano."

Quatre sospirò, di certo le occasioni non gli erano mancate, ma ora gli pareva di sentire parlare la signora Bates e Rashid. Ognuno a modo proprio non vedevano l'ora che si sistemasse e mettesse su casa. Se la signora Bates voleva un cucciolo da coccolare, Rashid continuava a ripetere che uno nella sua posizione aveva il dovere di prendersi 'almeno' una moglie. Personalmente non si sentiva portato per la poligamia e poi, non ne aveva incontrata neppure una! Come poteva pensare di trovarne una moltitudine? Per di più c'erano aspetti della sua vita e del suo passato che trovava difficile condividere.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia. Pensandoci, forse il problema era proprio lì. Poteva essere che il senso di colpa per aver distrutto centinaia di famiglie durante la guerra lo rendesse incapace di concedere a se stesso la gioia che aveva sottratto agli altri?

Guardò la piccola Tonka. Un sorriso tanto smagliante che avrebbe liquefatto un lingotto di gundanio le illuminò le guance paffute. Non poté fare a meno di restituirle il sorriso, ma sentì una goccia di quel metallo che gli aveva fuso dentro bruciargli l'anima. Quanti padri e quante madri avevano perso i loro figli per causa sua? E quanti bambini innocenti non avrebbero mai più rivisto i loro genitori? Quanti altri Heero, Duo e Trowa aveva creato? 

Si morse un labbro e Tonka si accigliò. Non volendo riversare il proprio malumore sulla piccola, si alzò per affidarla alla madre. Lei non oppose resistenza finché non si rese conto che la stava depositando in un altro paio di braccia, e allora cercò un appiglio. Con le piccole dita gli afferrò la leggera peluria che aveva sul petto ancora nudo e tirò a sé con tutte le forze.

"Ahi!" Esclamò Quatre. "Cos'è? Una specie di vendetta perché non so tenerti in braccio?"

Di fronte alla faccia sorpresa del ragazzo, la bambina si lasciò andare in una risata gioiosa, intramezzata da festosi gorgoglii, e si lasciò abbracciare dalla madre.

"Non credo sia una vendetta." Spiegò la donna. "Penso piuttosto che tu le piaccia. Di solito non sorride a chi non la sa prendere per il verso giusto." Accarezzò la schiena della figlioletta e gli sorrise, notando il suo sguardo perplesso. "Gli occhi dei bambini non mentono. Evidentemente ha visto nel tuo cuore qualcosa che non tutti hanno il privilegio di possedere."

Quatre si ritrovò a trattenere il respiro, sotto shock. Se c'era una cosa che non voleva che Tonka vedesse, era proprio ciò che aveva relegato nell'angolo più profondo e dimenticato di se stesso. Non avrebbe mai potuto perdonarsi se la piccola avesse subito un influenza negativa a causa delle sue colpe. Sorrise educatamente e poi si rivolse a tutti i presenti. "Vi prego di scusarmi, ma ho avuto un viaggio molto faticoso. Credo di aver bisogno di un po' di riposo."

"Ma certo! Non c'è bisogno di scusarsi!" Salutò il vecchio Dinko.

Gli altri augurarono la buona notte, anche Dorothy. Quatre salutò garbatamente e si voltò, allontanandosi. Non poté accorgersi del paio di occhi grigi che lo seguirono curiosi.

TBC...

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

**AN: Se siete sopravvissuti anche a questo capitolo, non mancate di farmi avere le vostre opinioni, per me sono molto utili. Ma questo lo sapete già, perciò...Grazie in anticipo e alla prossima settimana!**

Baci,

Darkwing


	4. Parte Terza

Standard disclaimers: Sono nel primo capitolo. 

**Introduzione dell'autrice: Grazie aoncora a tutte voi, per aver letto e replicato. Spero che anche questo capitolo soddisfi le vostre aspettative, anche se, forse, non è accurato come i precedenti. Mi scuso per non aver avuto il tempo di correggere gli eventuali errori di battitura. (La vita reale è implacabile talvolta). Magari lo farò in un secondo tempo. Per adesso, eccolo qui.**

Buona lettura! ^_^

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Parte terza 

****

Al mattino, la strisciante malinconia della sera precedente si era trasformata in pigra sonnolenza. Quatre avrebbe voluto dormire di più ma, vuoi per il letto a cui non era abituato, vuoi per i sogni che lo avevano tormentato, non aveva riposato bene.

Da quando suo padre era morto, non gli era più capitato di sognarlo, ma la notte appena trascorsa lo aveva riportato in vita, seppur per poche ore. In una successione ossessiva di eventi, aveva percepito lo stesso senso di perdita del tragico giorno in cui se ne era andato per sempre. Quasi il tempo si fosse congelato a quell'istante nella sua testa. Perché quella notte avesse rivissuto proprio quei momenti, era qualcosa che non era certo di voler sapere. Probabilmente si era lasciato suggestionare troppo dai discorsi della sera precedente sui bambini e sul valore della famiglia, col risultato che adesso, invece di sentirsi rilassato, era teso ed ansioso.

Si vestì pigramente e scese in veranda per la colazione. Mentre consumava in solitudine il proprio pasto a base di yogurt e miele, si ritrovò a fissare la sedia, ora vuota, dove Dorothy aveva sostato insieme alla piccola Tonka.

Gli aveva fatto una strana impressione, vederla tanto a proprio agio con la bimba in braccio. Intimamente aveva sempre creduto che, dietro quella facciata polare, Dorothy nascondesse un animo gentile; ma era stato bello veder confermate le proprie intuizioni. Finalmente pareva che avesse accettato come parte di sé quella grazia e quella dolcezza che tanto l'avevano tormentata ai tempi della guerra.

"Posso sedermi qui?"

Quatre ammiccò, colto di sorpresa. Alzo lo sguardo ed incontrò il sorriso enigmatico della donna oggetto dei suoi pensieri.

"Sì…Sì, naturalmente." Si affrettò ad alzarsi per assisterla con la sedia, ma lei non gli consentì di completare il gesto galante e si accomodò ancora prima che il ragazzo riuscisse a muoversi. Posò sul tavolino una macedonia di frutta e del succo d'arancia.

"Dormito bene, allora?" Cominciò lei, con studiata naturalezza, mentre sorseggiava l'aranciata.

"Non c'è male, grazie."

Quatre si fermò un istante, studiando gli occhi di lei. Non gli aveva creduto, naturalmente. E non c'era da stupirsene. Tra loro la comprensione era sempre stata così: luci abbaglianti, lacerate da momenti di buio inespugnabile. Non si sarebbe stupito se anche Dorothy avesse sofferto di momenti di empatia, visto che la menzogna tra loro era sempre stata sottile come una cortina di fumo. Un battito di ciglia sarebbe stato sufficiente a disperderla o a renderla impenetrabile.

Improvvisamente si sentì a corto di parole.

Dorothy parve non notare il suo disagio e continuò a gustare la propria frutta con totale noncuranza. "Allora hai già deciso cosa farai oggi?"

La semplice domanda della donna gli parve un quesito troppo complicato da districare, essendo il suo cervello totalmente assorbito da altri pensieri. Quatre indugiò con lo sguardo su quelle labbra rosee ed umide per il succo dolce della frutta. '_Mi chiedo se si renda conto di quanto sia bella…_'

"Quatre?" Dorothy si sporse sul tavolo, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. "Va tutto bene?"

"Uh! Sì, scusa...Stavo pensando."

La ragazza gli sorrise, uno di quei mezzi sorrisi tra il divertito e l'arrogante. "Lo so." Disse.

Quatre ingoiò la saliva. Aveva la sgradevole sensazione di aver innescato nuovamente la miccia della sfida che Dorothy aveva implicitamente minacciato. Forse era tempo per una manovra evasiva.

"Non ho ancora deciso cosa fare, e tu?"

La ragazza si strinse nelle spalle. "Veramente no. Di solito improvviso."

Il cuore di Quatre prese la rincorsa. Forse avrebbe potuto invitarla a passare il resto della giornata con lui...Ma se avesse rifiutato, o peggio, gli avesse riso in faccia? Insomma, in fondo lei non aveva mai nascosto di provare un certo disprezzo nei suoi confronti. Molto probabilmente se le avesse proposto una gita insieme, avrebbe danneggiato ulteriormente l'immagine che si era fatta di lui. D'altro canto...Non era venuto lì proprio per poter riallacciare i contatti?

Risolse che in fondo, visto che i loro rapporti difficilmente avrebbero potuto essere peggio di così, non avrebbe avuto nulla da perdere nel tentativo. E poi sapeva per esperienza che era meglio affrontare le situazioni, anche quelle più difficili, piuttosto che illudersi che si risolvessero da sé.

Si schiarì leggermente la voce e cominciò, con lo stesso tono che usava quando sedeva al tavolo delle trattative con soci e clienti. "Beh, in tal caso...Vista l'apparente difficoltà che entrambi sembriamo avere nello studiare un piano efficace, propongo di unire le nostre forze per incrementare le probabilità di successo dell'impresa."

Dorothy posò nella coppetta il cucchiaino e studiò perplessa la sua espressione. "Cos'è questo? Un invito, signor Winner?"

Quatre resse lo sguardo indagatore e sorrise con inconsueta malizia. "Che ne dice di: un ingegnoso compromesso, signorina Catalonia?"

La donna sorrise. "Dico che non sei affatto cambiato, Quatre Winner. Hai sbagliato mestiere, dovevi fare il politico."

Quatre accettò la dichiarazione con un'alzata di spalle."E' un sì?"

"E' un sì."

Il ragazzo annuì. "Bene. Finiamo la nostra colazione, allora. Ci ritroveremo qui tra qualche minuto, intesi?"

"Intesi."

*          *            *            *            *

Mentre aiutava Dorothy a salire sul motoscafo che avevano noleggiato, Quatre ancora non riusciva a credere che stesse accadendo veramente. Non solo la ragazza aveva accettato immediatamente, ma si era mostrata entusiasta della gita in barca che le aveva proposto. Personalmente non si sentiva un gran 'lupo di mare', ma se era riuscito a pilotare il _Sandrock_, era certo che non avrebbe dovuto soffrire troppo per capirci qualcosa. In ogni caso, prima di partire, una piccola ispezione del quadro comandi era d'obbligo. Non voleva fare una brutta figura.

"Allora dove si va, capitano?" Dorothy accavallò le gambe affusolate e si accomodò sul sedile imbottito del passeggero.

Quatre interruppe la propria indagine per voltarsi verso di lei. Si era già liberata del proprio abito ed era pronta a godersi il sole. Il suo costume intero, di un tenue color lillà che faceva apparire ancora più biondi i suoi capelli, non lasciava molto all'immaginazione. Fasciando il suo corpo snello le dava un'aria finemente sensuale. Quatre si chiese brevemente se avesse scelto di proposito di indossare una scollatura tanto profonda, perché se era così, doveva riconoscere almeno a se stesso, che era riuscita a centrarlo in pieno.

Ancora una volta lei decise di ignorare deliberatamente il suo senso di disagio.

'_Sono certo che lo faccia apposta! Che mi venga un colpo se non è così!_' Quatre si sforzò di stare al gioco e di passare sopra ai propri picchi ormonali. Era confuso da morire, ma a quel punto non lo avrebbe ammesso neppure sotto tortura. Era lui quello che era venuto lì per incontrarla e ora, come se niente fosse, lei stava cercando di...Di che cosa? Di vincere una partita al suo gioco preferito: 'gatto contro topo'? Di divertirsi a prenderlo per il naso? Oppure non stava facendo niente, ed era lui che si stava lasciando mandare il sangue in ebollizione da una semplice carenza localizzata di tessuto? Stava perdendo il filo.

"Cos'è? Hai perso il filo un'altra volta, Quatre?" Chiese lei, in tutta naturalezza.

Quatre trasalì. Cos'è? Gli leggeva nel pensiero?

"Mi sembri un po' distratto, Quatre. Sei sicuro che vada tutto bene? Se non ti senti, possiamo fare un altro giorno."

Il ragazzo si ricompose in fretta. "No, no. Assolutamente no. Sto benissimo, grazie. Stavo solo raccogliendo le idee sul funzionamento del motore. Hai qualche idea su dove potremmo andare?"

"Mi hanno detto che sul retro dell'isola ci sono delle baie incantevoli, e sono raggiungibili solo via mare..."

"Perfetto allora! Direi che la rotta è tracciata!"

Ringraziando il cielo per non dover più reggere ulteriormente lo sguardo tranquillo della ragazza, Quatre si dedicò alle manovre necessarie alla partenza. Accese il motore e mollò in fretta gli ormeggi. Poi si mise alla guida e, con cautela, diede potenza. Il motoscafo obbedì dolcemente, guadagnando in fretta una velocità superiore a quella che Quatre si aspettava di dover controllare. Tuttavia, non si lasciò sopraffare dalla sorpresa e, senza eccessiva difficoltà, riuscì a domare il mezzo, conducendolo rapidamente fuori del porticciolo.

Non impiegò molto per rilassarsi alla guida. In effetti trovò che il motoscafo fosse piuttosto semplice da governare: una manetta per la velocità, una per la marcia anteriore e posteriore e il timone, che non era molto diverso dal volante di un'automobile, erano i soli dispositivi necessari. Se poi si aggiungeva che il mare era straordinariamente tranquillo, la crociera era quanto di più confortevole potessero desiderare.

"Non si può andare più veloce?"

Quatre alzò le sopracciglia, scoccando un'occhiata perplessa alle letture del _log_ [2]. "Più di così?"

Dorothy si alzò e lo raggiunse, accostandosi alla postazione di guida. I lunghi capelli, sbattuti dal vento, gli accarezzarono le braccia. "E' più divertente, no?"

Gli occhi raggianti della ragazza gli trasmisero l'entusiasmo. "Okay. Tieniti forte allora!"

Portò la manetta a fine corsa ed automaticamente lo scafo si impennò sulle onde, accelerando alla massima velocità.

Dorothy rise e Quatre la imitò. Era una sensazione liberatoria sentire il vento sferzare i capelli e gli spruzzi di acqua fredda sulla faccia. Senza distrarsi dalla guida, saettò una rapida occhiata alla ragazza al suo fianco. Era meraviglioso vederle quell'espressione felice sul viso. Era certo di non averla mai vista così.

Tra il frastuono del motore ed il sibilo del vento, Dorothy gli accarezzò il braccio per richiamare la sua attenzione, del tutto inconsapevole dell'interesse che stava già suscitando. "Da quella parte!" Indicò un sottile promontorio roccioso.

Quatre corresse la rotta, seguendo l'indicazione. Solo pochi minuti più tardi doppiarono la punta ed allora rallentò. "E' questo il posto?"

Dorothy batté le mani eccitata. "Non è bellissimo?"

"E' davvero meravigliosa." Disse, non del tutto certo se si stesse riferendo alla baia incontaminata o all'espressione sognante della ragazza.

"Avviciniamoci di più! Non vedo l'ora di fare un tuffo!" Apparentemente incapace di rilassarsi, Dorothy rimase in piedi al suo fianco, appoggiandosi alla console per mantenere l'equilibrio.

Quatre condusse lentamente il motoscafo all'interno dell'insenatura deserta. Adesso avrebbe dovuto ancorare. Beh, ma non sarebbe stato difficile. In fondo avrebbe solo dovuto buttare l'ancora in acqua, no? Non del tutto sicuro circa l'ordine migliore in cui svolgere tutte le operazioni, fermò il mezzo, pensando al da farsi.

Questa volta Dorothy intervenne. "Spostati da quella parte o, una volta ancorati, la corrente ci spingerà contro quegli scogli."

"Sì, hai ragione." Quatre si fermò dove gli aveva suggerito la ragazza e manovrò il salpa-ancora, lasciando scorrere la catena. "Ecco ha toccato il fondo." Annunciò soddisfatto, spegnendo il dispositivo.

Dorothy lo guardò scioccata. "Devi dare più catena! Almeno un rapporto tre a uno tra lunghezza della catena e profondità del fondo, o l'ormeggio non sarà sicuro."

Quatre alzò un sopracciglio ammirato. "Non sapevo che fossi tanto esperta."

"Non lo sono, infatti, ma quando ero più piccola mio padre mi portava spesso sul suo yacht."

Quatre le sorrise, seguendo il suo consiglio. Non la aveva mai vista tanto rilassata e radiosa. Francamente, non si aspettava neppure che fosse capace di tanto entusiasmo. Perciò fu una sorpresa per lui quando estrasse dalla borsa pinne, maschera e coltello e si preparò in fretta per il bagno.

"Dove vai?"

Dorothy rise. "Perché non si vede? In acqua!"

"Sì, questo l'ho capito, ma...Tutto questo armamentario?" Il ragazzo indicò il coltello che si stava finendo di legare al polpaccio.

"Vado a pesca." Annunciò, con quello sguardo predatorio che la contraddistingueva. Ormai pronta si avvicinò al bordo dell'imbarcazione e si tuffò di spalle, per evitare l'impatto dell'acqua sulla maschera. "Passami quella reticella, per favore." Ordinò, quando riemerse.

Quatre obbedì, raccogliendo il sacchetto di rete che pendeva dalla borsa della ragazza. "A pesca di che?"

"Ostriche." Raccolse la rete dalle mani del ragazzo e se la legò rapidamente in vita. "Allora che aspetti? Vuoi rimanere lì tutto il giorno?"

"Uh...No, arrivo. Aspettami."

Liberatosi in fretta dei vestiti, prese rapidamente le proprie attrezzature e si tuffò a sua volta. L'acqua era frizzante e calda. Una meraviglia! "Sono pronto." Annunciò riemergendo.

"Allora andiamo!" Esultò Dorothy. "Su quest'isola ci sono più ostriche che margherite su un prato!"

Senza commentare oltre, nuotarono verso la riva, dove l'acqua era più bassa.

Quatre aveva già visto il fondo del mare altre volte, ma solo nei documentari. Per di più i paesaggi marini che erano solitamente oggetto delle trasmissioni culturali erano quelli di esotiche isole tropicali, straordinariamente pittoreschi per i colori sgargianti della loro flora e della fauna. Attorno a loro era molto diverso.

Tinte naturali e terrose si sfumavano sugli scogli sommersi, completamente coperti di piccole alghe brune, spirografi dalle branchie rosate, e minuscoli molluschi e crostacei di centinaia di specie diverse. Branchi di castagnole nere, simili a piccole rondini acquatiche, nuotavano praticamente ovunque, sospese nell'acqua limpida come se il tempo per loro non avesse alcun significato. Ogni tanto, tra uno scoglio e l'altro, guizzava spaventato qualche pesce più grosso, dalle sfumature argentee, che Quatre dubitava avrebbe saputo riconoscere. Il silenzio dell'acqua e l'assenza apparente di gravità, gli ricordarono la sensazione di leggerezza e vuoto che talvolta si sperimentava nello spazio. Era piacevole provare un'impressione familiare in un luogo a lui tanto alieno.

Un rumore sordo, apparentemente omnidirezionale, distrusse improvvisamente il silenzio del fondo marino. Il rumore si ripeté. Quatre si guardò attorno, curioso, alla ricerca della causa. Solo allora notò che Dorothy era scomparsa dalla sua visuale. In preda al panico intensificò i propri sforzi alla ricerca della ragazza, ma in superficie non c'era. Avrebbe voluto urlare e chiamarla, ma sott'acqua non era possibile. '_Oh, mio Dio, Dorothy!_'

Cosa era successo? Improvvisamente la pace che aveva provato pochi istanti prima si trasformò in subbuglio. Era scomparsa! Cos'era successo? '_Dorothy...Dorothy!_'

Ripetere il richiamo silenzioso nella propria mente non fece altro che aumentare il suo senso di angoscia. Nuotò freneticamente, senza seguire una direzione particolare, scandagliando il fondo alla ricerca della giovane donna. Poche volte si era sentito tanto in ansia per la sorte di qualcuno. Quando suo padre era stato ucciso, forse; e quando aveva sparato a Trowa, sotto l'influenza dello _Zero System_. Allora non aveva potuto fare nulla per correre in salvo delle persone che amava - sua sorella Iria e Heero lo avevano trattenuto con intenti opposti - ma questa volta nessuno avrebbe potuto impedirgli di tirare Dorothy fuori dai guai. Di qualunque tipo di guai si trattasse.

Qualcosa lo afferrò per una caviglia con forza. Pronto ad affrontare il misterioso assalitore, si voltò su se stesso, sperando che lo svantaggio per essere stato colto di sorpresa non portasse con sé un prezzo troppo alto. Non aveva idea di come avrebbe potuto lottare sott'acqua, ma se la sparizione di Dorothy era opera di qualche malintenzionato...

"Dorothy?" Ingoiò una boccata d'acqua, quando per la sorpresa lasciò scivolare il boccaglio dalle labbra. Tossì, per evitare il soffocamento.

La ragazza guizzò al suo fianco e si spostò la maschera sulla fronte per parlare liberamente. Lo guardò come se fosse stato un folle...'_o meglio, un idiota!_' Quatre si corresse mentalmente.

"Che succede? Ti sei messo a nuotare come un pazzo." Commentò lei. Poi assunse un'aria tra il malizioso e l'irriverente. "Cos'è? Stavi cercando di far colpo su di me?" Rise.

"No, ecco. Io veramente ti avevo persa di vista." Confessò, sentendosi goffo all'inverosimile con quella maschera che gli chiudeva il naso.

Lei si morse un labbro. "Scusa, mi dispiace." Dichiarò, inaspettatamente. "E' solo che ho trovato un buon territorio di caccia e...Beh, non sono abituata a seguire gli spostamenti di altri."

Quatre volle rassicurarla. "Non fa niente. L'importante è che vada tutto bene."

Gli parve di vederla arrossire, ma non ne fu certo, anche perché l'entusiasmo di pochi minuti prima si impossessò nuovamente di lei. "Vieni. Ti faccio vedere."

Deciso a non lasciarsela sfuggire un'altra volta, la seguì da vicino. Non fecero che pochi metri, prima di incontrare un grosso scoglio sommerso che era spaccato verticalmente in due tronconi. Tra i due enormi frammenti, si apriva una fessura sufficientemente larga da lasciar passare un uomo. Dorothy agitò una mano indicando l'apertura e poi si immerse, non prima di aver estratto il proprio coltello. Quatre ne ammirò le movenze fluide totalmente incantato. Si muoveva con la stessa grazia e la stessa naturalezza di una sirena. L'immersione pareva non costarle alcuna fatica.

Raggiunto l'interno della fessura, la vide armeggiare con il coltello sul bordo della roccia, come se stesse cercando di spaccarla. Il rumore che produsse risuonò identico a quello che aveva udito un istante prima. Quatre rimase di stucco, quando una piccola scheggia irregolare si staccò sotto i pochi, precisi colpi sferrati dalla ragazza. Non solo era stata straordinaria la facilità con cui aveva sbriciolato quel macigno da sola, ma...Cosa se ne sarebbe fatta adesso di quel pezzetto di sasso?

Con un battito di pinne Dorothy riemerse. "Visto?" Ansimò. "Ora prova tu."

Quatre alzò un sopracciglio perplesso. "Provare io...A fare cosa?"

Lei rise di gusto. "Come a fare cosa? Quatre, mi chiedo se a volte tu ti renda conto di come sei buffo."

Terribilmente a disagio, lui scosse la testa. "Probabilmente no." Rispose con candore.

Evidentemente mossa a pietà dall'idiozia che lo aveva colpito da quando aveva messo piede sulla Terra, Dorothy si avvicinò, mostrandogli il sasso muschioso che aveva raccolto. Fu allora che Quatre capì che il 'sasso' non era affatto tale.

"Vedi," cominciò Dorothy, "qui è dove la conchiglia si attacca alla roccia." Indicò il punto dove il coltello aveva messo a nudo la madreperla dell'ostrica. "Se è attaccata su tutta la superficie puoi anche lasciarla dov'è: non riuscirai mai a staccarla senza romperla. Ma se, come in questo caso, la valva inferiore non è completamente inglobata nella roccia, col coltello puoi staccarla."

Quatre rise imbarazzato. "L'avevo scambiata per un sasso." Ammise.

Al che anche Dorothy ridacchiò. "Devi avermi presa per una pazza, allora!"

Quatre accettò il coltello di Dorothy e si preparò all'immersione. "Devo ammettere che mi hai confuso un po' le idee." Disse, prima di addentare il boccaglio.

Con una capriola si immerse. Al suo fianco comparve immediatamente la fluttuante chioma dorata della ragazza, che lo superò in fretta fino a sfiorare con il ventre la roccia sommersa. Gli indicò un punto nella roccia, dove evidentemente aveva visto una preda succulenta e poi si allontanò. I labbri madreperlacei di un'altra conchiglia si aprivano sulla pietra, mimetizzati dalla ruvida vegetazione brunastra. Non appena il mollusco ebbe riconosciuto la presenza dell'intruso, chiuse rapidamente le valve in un tentativo disperato, e spesso efficace, di difesa. Quatre non si diede per vinto e cercò una fessura nella quale infilare la lama d'acciaio, esercitando leva. Dopo un paio di colpi, la conchiglia si staccò dal giaciglio roccioso in cui era nata per cadere tra le mani del ragazzo.

"Sembra che tu abbia pescato la tua prima ostrica." Annunciò Dorothy, non appena Quatre riemerse.

Riprendendo fiato, questi le consegnò la preda, che lei infilò nella reticella. "Se non me l'avessi mostrata, non credo l'avrei trovata."

"Lo so."Annuì lei. "Ma una volta che ci hai fatto l'occhio è facile. E poi qui ce ne sono davvero tante."

"Allora c'è speranza anche per me." Scherzò Quatre.

Lei sorrise leggermente."Non fare il modesto. Per essere uno che ha visto il mare sì e no due volte nella vita, non te la cavi affatto male. Tieni tu il coltello. Io userò una pietra per scalzarle." Propose.

Tanto preoccupato per il fatto che Dorothy avrebbe potuto ferirsi maneggiando una pietra tagliente, Quatre non registrò neppure il complimento che aveva appena ricevuto. "Non se ne parla neppure. Se vuoi continuare, userai questo." Si rigirò la lama tra le dita e la mise in mano alla ragazza.

Sbalordita dalla determinazione del compagno, Dorothy accolse l'ordine in modo insolitamente passivo. Dopo che Quatre si fu tuffato alla ricerca di una pietra per sé, osservò la lama lucente, afferrandone saldamente l'impugnatura. Un brivido la scosse da capo a piedi, quando ripensò alla sensazione che aveva provato quell'istante in cui, un giorno ancora troppo vicino, aveva affondato una lama nel fianco di Quatre.

L'acqua del mare inghiottì la lacrima silenziosa che le sfuggì.

TBC...

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

[2]_ Log, detto anche solcometro. Dispositivo che si monta sulle imbarcazioni per misurarne la velocità relativa all'acqua. Sulle imbarcazioni da diporto consiste in un sensore a forma di rotellina applicato sotto lo scafo, che viene messo in rotazione tanto più rapida quanto maggiore è la velocità di spostamento della barca sull'acqua. Tale sensore è poi collegato ad un ricevitore (spesso digitale) che fornisce il valore della lettura, tradotto nell'unità di misura desiderata. (Generalmente 'nodi', definiti come 'miglia marine all'ora')._

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

**AN: Come sempre grazie per aver letto. Spero di avere presto vostre notizie.**

Baci,

Darkwing


	5. Parte Quarta

Standard disclaimers: Sono nel primo capitolo. 

**Introduzione dell'autrice: *Anf anf*. Ce l'ho fatta. Pensavo di non riuscire a postare oggi questa parte ed invece ci sono. Come sempre ringrazio con tutto il cuore coloro che perdono il loro tempo leggendo le mie fantasticherie e che mi fanno pervenire i loro commenti. Anche questa volta il premio velocità è stato assegnato a Mary, che arrossisce tutte le volte che viene menzionata! Un abbraccio, pupa! E a tutti voi...Buona lettura! ^_^**

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Parte quarta 

Dire che avevano passato una giornata da favola sarebbe stato un eufemismo e per questo, l'unico modo accettabile per terminare in bellezza, sarebbe stata una bella cenetta.

Quatre si rilassò alla guida, lasciando che il vento gli corresse tra i capelli e che gli ultimi raggi del sole gli accarezzassero la pelle. Dorothy, al suo fianco, sembrava aver dato finalmente sfogo al proprio entusiasmo, e sedeva in silenzio, del tutto assorbita dal paesaggio arso e selvaggio della costa. La luce rosata della sera pareva creare un alone magico sui suoi capelli.

Quatre si sentì affondare il cuore. Era bellissima.

Ripensò alle ore spensierate che avevano trascorso insieme. Non avevano parlato di niente, per la verità, ma tra loro si era innescato facilmente un certo feeling. Cosa non scontata, dato che effettivamente tra loro non era mai nato un vero rapporto.

Ripensò con il sorriso sulle labbra a quando lei aveva insistito per fargli assaggiare le ostriche che avevano pescato. Lui non ne aveva mai mangiata una, e francamente, per quanto a detta dei buongustai fossero prelibate, ne avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno. L'idea di mangiare un animale praticamente vivo gli aveva fatto rizzare i peli alla base del collo, ma Dorothy non aveva voluto sentire ragioni. Aveva aperto il guscio e aveva versato direttamente nella valva del succo di limone - dicendo che per esaltarne il sapore non sarebbe servito altro - e poi gliela aveva offerta così, come se la conchiglia fosse stata un cucchiaio. Per essere sincero, anche dopo averla provata, non avrebbe saputo né smentire né confermare la dichiarazione della ragazza, perché l'aveva ingoiata praticamente intera.

Lei invece era riuscita a rendere sensuale anche la semplice operazione a cui lo aveva costretto. Aveva ancora di fronte agli occhi l'immagine delle sue labbra morbide mentre mordevano la polpa umida, racchiusa nella madreperla; la lingua rosea che accarezzava i denti perfetti; le dita affusolate ed agili che maneggiavano il pesante coltello da sub con inaspettata perizia...Ragazzi! Se per assistere ancora ad uno spettacolo simile, avesse dovuto mangiare un intero cesto di ostriche vive, lo avrebbe fatto senza pensarci due volte! '_Oddio!_' Rifletté Quatre, improvvisamente allarmato. '_Sto cominciando a pensare come Duo!_'

"Ci siamo quasi." Dorothy ruppe il rilassato silenzio, indicando le prime luci del porto di Mürter città.

All'apparenza era solo poco più grande di quello di Jezera, ma già da quella distanza si capiva che la cittadina viveva secondo ritmi più mondani. Il lungo mare era popolato da turisti a passeggio e, nonostante non fosse ancora calata del tutto la sera, erano già numerose le luci dei locali aperti.

In pochi minuti varcarono l'imboccatura. "Adesso dobbiamo trovare un posticino per attraccare." Dichiarò Quatre, leggermente preoccupato per il traffico intenso.

"Là." Indicò Dorothy. Possiamo metterci in seconda fila.

Quatre alzò un sopracciglio. "Seconda fila?"

"Non preoccuparti. Nei porti si fa. Basta mettersi in modo da non danneggiare le altre imbarcazioni. Poi per scendere si fa la passerella, saltando da una barca all'altra. Nessuno si offende per questo. E' la prassi."

Seguendo il consiglio della ragazza, Quatre si sforzò di approntare un ormeggio efficace. Era certo che un marinaio si sarebbe messo a ridere per il modo in cui aveva legato la barca, ma tutto sommato 'per uno che aveva visto il mare sì e no due volte nella vita' era convinto di non essersela cavata troppo male.

Precedette Dorothy a terra, per aiutarla a saltare sul molo. Lei accettò il gesto, nonostante Quatre fosse certo che sarebbe stata perfettamente in grado di balzare a terra da sola.

"Dove andiamo, allora?" Le chiese. "Hai qualche preferenza?"

Lei si rassettò il leggero vestito estivo, guardandosi poco convinta. "Magari è meglio qualcosa di rustico. Non vedo dove altro potrei andare, vestita così."

"Credo che nessuno potrebbe smentirmi se dicessi: ovunque." Azzardò Quatre, con inconsueta audacia.

Lei sorrise, abbassando lo sguardo. Finalmente per una volta era lei a sentirsi a disagio e Quatre a sforzarsi di ignorarlo. Le offrì il braccio. "Vogliamo andare?"

Lei esitò, prima di accettare, poi sorrise e acconsentì. "Credo che domani non sarà bello come oggi." Cominciò, cercando di portare il discorso su argomenti impersonali.

Quatre alzò lo sguardo al cielo. "Perché dici così? Non c'è una nuvola."

Lei si strinse nelle spalle. "E' solo una sensazione, ma sono sempre stata un po' meteopatica."

"Davvero?" Quatre si sorprese solo parzialmente. "Anch'io, sai? Non so come spiegarlo, ma quando stavo nel deserto con Rashid e gli altri ragazzi, riuscivo sempre a prevedere le tempeste di sabbia. Non so, me lo sentivo nelle ossa."

Lei lo guardò di sottecchi. "Devo riconoscere che faccio fatica ad immaginarti in tenuta da 'battaglia nel deserto'. Credevo fossi più il tipo da 'strategia a tavolino'."

"In effetti sono sempre stato più portato per la riflessione che per l'azione diretta, ma spesso le circostanze non ci lasciano molta scelta e richiedono una certa flessibilità." Confessò lui.

Con una punta di rammarico lei annuì. "Già."

La vena di malinconia che le aveva incrinato impercettibilmente la voce lo mise sul chi vive. Non voleva che Dorothy si rattristasse per qualche ragione a lui imputabile. Si sforzò di pensare in fretta.

"Hey, guarda là." Le indicò un palco che era montato lungo la passeggiata, in un punto dove questa si allargava in una piccola piazzola. C'era una certa folla davanti e i tavolini più vicini erano già occupati. Un invitante profumino di barbecue aleggiava nell'aria. "Sembra che stiano preparando qualcosa. Chiediamo informazioni?"

Lei annuì, lasciando che Quatre si allontanasse per domandare ad un signore dell'organizzazione. Un minuto più tardi tornò da lei. "E' una festa paesana. Il menù è a base di pesce alla griglia e poi c'è uno spettacolo di musica locale. Che ne dici?"

Dorothy alzò le sopracciglia sorridente. "Direi che non potevamo essere più fortunati di così."

"Perfetto, allora." Mentre accompagnava Dorothy ad un tavolo, Quatre sperava che la propria contentezza non fosse ridicolmente evidente.

*          *            *            *            *

Mezz'ora dopo stavano sorseggiando un vino bianco locale, dopo aver fatto onore ad una generosa porzione di pesce fresco arrostito. Un sottofondo di flauti e tamburelli creava un'atmosfera allegra, in perfetto accordo con l'umore di Quatre in quel momento.

"Allora, non mi dici niente di te, Quatre? Cosa hai combinato per tutto questo tempo nello spazio?" Dorothy passò un dito perfettamente curato sul bordo del proprio bicchiere.

Di fronte ad una domanda tanto diretta, Quatre non poté evitare gli argomenti personali che aveva eluso per tutto il giorno. Cercò di mantenersi sul vago. "Nulla di speciale. Immagino che il mio si possa considerare un lavoro noioso, dopotutto."

"Non mentire." Asserì lei, come fosse un evidente dato di fatto. "Non posso credere che il _CEO_ [3] della _Winner Corporation_ trovi noioso il proprio lavoro."   

Quatre si strinse nelle spalle. "Non è molto emozionante in realtà. Devo dire che sarei bugiardo, se negassi i risvolti economici, ma troppo spesso mi trovo a rimpiangere alcune situazioni concrete che ho dovuto affrontare in passato."

Dorothy rise. "Sei un pessimo bugiardo. Ti si legge in faccia che vai orgoglioso della tua azienda. E poi..." Fece una pausa per sorseggiare un altro po' di vino. "Non dirmi che ti stai allargando al mercato marziano solo perché ti manca l'avventura, perché tanto non ti crederei."

Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi. Come faceva Dorothy a sapere degli accordi che stava cercando di raggiungere con la _Mars Mining Enterprise_? Fino ad allora avevano mantenuto le trattative su un livello strettamente confidenziale, per evitare le inevitabili oscillazioni sulle quotazioni delle materie prime che un'alleanza del genere avrebbe provocato.

"Non fare quella faccia, Quatre. Il mondo è più piccolo di quanto tu non creda e quello degli avvocati lo è ancora di più, o non saremmo tutti costretti ad andare in ufficio con gli artigli affilati."

'_Avvocati?_' Quatre assunse un atteggiamento più consono. "Spero vorrai concedermi la sorpresa, Dorothy. Non mi aspettavo che la faccenda fosse di così larga diffusione."

Lei agitò una mano con noncuranza. "Non preoccuparti, non lo è infatti. Ma tra colleghi a volte si chiacchiera."

"Vuoi dire che anche tu sei nel settore della finanza?" Quatre era veramente stupito, visto che non l'aveva mai sentita nominare.

Lei scosse la testa. "No. Esercito come civilista ma, come ti dicevo, tra colleghi a volte si chiacchiera e...Beh, lo 'scapolo d'oro' di L4 è spesso oggetto di pettegolezzi."

Quatre sapeva bene di costituire una preda appetitosa per rotocalchi di varia natura, che variavano da testate specializzate in economia e finanza; a riviste rosa, farcite di pettegolezzi. Talvolta gli era capitato di venire a conoscenza dai giornali di dettagli scabrosi della sua vita sentimentale dei quali era il primo a non essere a conoscenza. Era piuttosto curioso di sapere a quale categoria appartenessero le voci giunte alle orecchie di Dorothy. "Indiscrezioni o maldicenze?"

"Da quando ti interessa il parere della gente?" Domandò Dorothy schietta. "Mi pare che tu abbia sempre agito senza curartene molto."

Quatre annuì. "Devo darti atto che è così, ma frequentando un certo tipo di ambiente si impara ad essere prudenti." Sfoderò un mezzo sorriso che su un altro viso sarebbe apparso impudente. "Soprattutto quando si parla con degli avvocati." Aggiunse.

Al che la ragazza rise di gusto. "Touché!" Ammise, mimando un brindisi.

Quatre fece tintinnare il proprio bicchiere contro il suo e bevve il liquido dolce e frizzante.

"E così tu riesci là dove io fallisco miseramente." Riprese. "Confesso che, l'ultima cosa che ho fatto prima di uscire dall'ufficio, è stata maledire la classica clausola scritta in piccolo in fondo al contratto. Alla fine, dopo aver litigato inutilmente con me stesso per tutto il giorno, ho deciso che era arrivato il momento di partire per una vacanza." Dichiarò, evitando di menzionare la lettera di Duo.

"E' solo questione di esperienza..." Dorothy parve liquidare la faccenda, e Quatre non aggiunse altro.

Poteva assolutamente immaginare Dorothy esercitare un'attività forense. Una professione che le si addiceva alla perfezione e che evidentemente le dava la possibilità di continuare a confrontarsi con i propri avversari. Un perfetto campo di battaglia sul quale dare sfogo alla sua indole battagliera. Era sicuro che fosse un'oratrice formidabile.

"Di esperienza...e di necessità." Aggiunse Dorothy, quasi parlando a se stessa.

Alla sensibilità di Quatre non sfuggì il tono amaro della ragazza e si accigliò. "Qualcosa non va, Dorothy?"

Lei lo guardò con l'aria di chi stava facendo i salti mortali per non lasciarsi andare, ma stava fallendo nell'impresa. Gli venne voglia di prenderle la mano, ma si trattenne.

"No, è tutto normale."

Quatre evitò di dire che, se la normalità della sua vita comprendeva quel senso di contrarietà, non doveva affatto essere piacevole, perciò si limitò a guardarla. Non voleva spingerla a parlare di argomenti sgraditi.

Lei parve leggergli nella mente. "Non è che sia piacevole, ma non è certo un mistero il fatto che la necessità aguzzi l'ingegno, no? Non ho scelto questo mestiere per passione." Confessò.

Quatre annuì comprensivo. "Beh, neanche io ho scelto il mio. Pensa che in origine avrei voluto fare il musicista!" Sorrise con amarezza. "Come vedi, posso capirti perfettamente."

Si accorse con un secondo di ritardo di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato: lo sguardo grigio di Dorothy era diventato improvvisamente più duro del gundanio.

"Tu cosa?" La voce pacata della donna lo mise istantaneamente con le spalle al muro. Non capiva cosa avesse detto per urtarla. Aveva la spiacevole sensazione che quella calma fosse il preludio di una tempesta.

"Capirmi?" Dorothy quasi ansimò incredula. "Come diavolo pensi di poter pretendere, anche solo lontanamente, di capirmi?"

Quatre avrebbe voluto avere la facoltà di rimpicciolirsi. Continuava a non capire le ragioni di quella reazione. "Mi dispiace. Non avevo alcuna intenzione di suonare offensivo."

La ragazza agitò una mano disgustata. "Sempre questa tua dannata gentilezza! Non ti sembra un atteggiamento ipocrita? Prima ferisci e poi chiedi scusa come se questo fosse sufficiente a cancellare tutto!"

Quatre, che continuava a non capire cosa avesse scatenato quella furia, non riuscì a far altro che scusarsi nuovamente. "Non mi sembra affatto ipocrita aver detto la verità. Non so cosa abbia detto o fatto per ferirti. Ma ti assicuro che non era mia intenzione farlo."

"Non lo sai, eh?" La voce di Dorothy si mantenne pacata, ma gelida. Apparentemente sembrava consapevole di  non aver bisogno di alzare il tono per intimidire i propri interlocutori. I suoi occhi di ghiaccio erano più che sufficienti. "Se non lo sai, te lo dico io in cinque parole: mi hai rovinato la vita, Quatre Winner. E adesso, dopo che tu ed i tuoi amici avete devastato la mia esistenza, vieni a dirmi che capisci la mia posizione?"

Quatre rimase di stucco. Non avrebbe saputo riconoscere quanta parte di sé era rimasta scioccata, addolorata o delusa. "Io...Io non so cosa dire." Riuscì a balbettare.

"Bene." Dichiarò lei. "Allora taci e ascolta, così forse capirai veramente qualcosa." Non attese una replica e cominciò. "Quando mio padre è stato ucciso, ero solo una bambina. Mia madre se ne era già andata a causa di un tumore e questo significava che ero rimasta completamente sola.

Mio padre era un uomo molto facoltoso e, alla sua morte, fondi e possedimenti diventarono miei di diritto, anche se allora non ero affatto consapevole di cosa significasse. In quel momento quello che desideravo veramente erano soltanto un nido ed una famiglia. Tutte cose che il denaro non poteva comprare. Tuttavia, partenti che non avevo mai visto prima, cominciarono a fare la fila davanti a casa per contendersi la mia adozione, ma mio nonno materno impedì a tutti di avvicinarsi e si assunse l'onere della mia tutela. A dispetto dell'età avanzata era un uomo molto energico e fu l'unico a difendermi senza chiedere nulla in cambio.

Nel mio cuore non prese mai il posto dei miei genitori, ma col tempo costruimmo un rapporto formidabile. Con lui ritrovai la mia felicità, anche se ormai avevo conosciuto il sospetto. Poi, come già sai, è stato ucciso anche lui..."

Quatre trovò il coraggio di intervenire. "Ma non siamo stati noi, Dorothy. Sono stati quelli di W_hite Fang_."

Lei lo fissò con odio. "Stai cercando di dire che, se vi fosse capitato a tiro il capo della fondazione Romefeller, vi sareste limitati a stringergli la mano?"

Quatre tacque un momento. Sapeva fin troppo bene che, all'epoca in cui si erano svolti i fatti, le questioni non si sarebbero mai potute districare con un pacifico negoziato. Del resto, anche se di questo doveva ringraziare solo il caso, la morte del duca Dermail non gravava sulla sua coscienza. "Dovresti sapere meglio di me che nessun tribunale del mondo sosterrebbe un processo alle intenzioni."

"Quello è stato solo l'inizio della fine" Lo rimbeccò lei. "Con la sua morte ho perso tutto. Gran parte dei beni di famiglia erano ancora intestati a lui e, approfittando della  confusione per la guerra in corso, le banche e gli sciacalli non hanno perso tempo. Non ci hanno messo molto a mettere nel sacco una donna sola, giovane e sprovveduta. Per questo non ho avuto altra scelta che abbandonare la Terra. OZ e tutta la fondazione stavano andando a rotoli ed io compresi che sarebbe stato meglio cercare sostegno altrove."

"Zechs." Interruppe Quatre, ormai del tutto incuriosito dal racconto.

"Esattamente. Milliardo era più vecchio di me, ma da bambini giocavamo spesso insieme. Era uno dei pochi che forse potevo ancora permettermi di chiamare amico."

Quatre si permise di interrompere ancora. "E' stata mossa rischiosa da parte tua. In fondo lui era il capo di _White_ _Fang_ all'epoca." Tralasciò di ricordarle la contraddizione insita nel suo gesto. In fondo erano stati loro ad abbattere lo shuttle del duca.

Dorothy abbassò lo sguardo. "Non avevo più niente da perdere. Se mi avesse uccisa me ne sarei andata sul campo di battaglia, come mio padre e mio nonno prima di me. Se invece mi avesse accettata con sé, avremmo condiviso gli onori della vittoria."

"Ma le cose non sono andate come avevi previsto."

La voce di Dorothy tornò a farsi minacciosa. "E' stata tutta colpa vostra!"

Quatre decise che in quel momento non sarebbe servito a molto ribadire che, se Zechs avesse portato a termine il suo piano, adesso non avrebbero potuto godersi quel bel cielo stellato. Perciò tenne la considerazione per sé. "La guerra è finita tanto tempo fa, Dorothy."

"La tua forse. Da quando mio padre è morto, la mia non si è interrotta un solo giorno." Lo sguardo vagamente feroce della ragazza lo ammutolì. "E, tornando alla domanda iniziale, vuoi sapere come sono finita a fare questo lavoro? Eccoti servito. Quando sono tornata sulla Terra, ed ho scoperto che davvero non avevo più nessun posto dove andare, ho dovuto lottare con tutte le mie forze per rientrare in possesso di una minima parte di ciò che era appartenuto alla mia famiglia. Non avevo nessuno che potesse aiutarmi, e così mi sono aiutata da sola. Ho finito di studiare e ho immediatamente cominciato ad esercitare la professione, senza neppure passare attraverso un periodo di tirocinio. Non avevo tempo da perdere. Quello che non si erano mangiati gli squali dopo la morte di mio nonno lo aveva confiscato la ESUN ad un defunto 'criminale di guerra', come risarcimento per i danni morali e materiali perpetrati contro l'umanità. Non è stato facile raccogliere prove concrete circa i miei diritti. Non tutte le cause sono andate bene, ma almeno su quel fronte ho vinto qualcosa. Se non altro, mi sono fatta un buon nome nell'ambiente."

Quatre sospirò mortificato. "Non avevo idea che fossi passata attraverso tutto questo. Mi dispiace davvero. Vorrei solo che tu sapessi che non è mai stata mia intenzione farti del male."

Lei si morse un labbro, probabilmente più per trattenere un fiume di insulti che per altro. "Di nuovo con le scuse! Non so che farmene delle tue scuse. Quel che è fatto è fatto. Solo...Non credo proprio che tu possa capire. Non puoi sapere quante volte ho sognato di uccidere te ed i tuoi amici con le mie mani. Non puoi sapere quanto ti ho odiato, Quatre Winner! Tu e tutti i tuoi compagni!

Dei ribelli, ex terroristi, se ne tornavano pacificamente a casa, mentre io rimanevo con un pugno di mosche...E come se non fosse bastato, mentre tu hai potuto mantenere segreto il tuo passato, io ho trascorso mesi sulla bocca della gente, per la quale ero semplicemente la nipote di un uomo malvagio, che ha contribuito ad una guerra sanguinosa."

Dal punto di vista di Quatre, Dorothy vedeva certi episodi attraverso una lente deformante, ma francamente non poteva darle torto. Poteva comprendere benissimo l'origine dei suoi sentimenti. C'era comunque qualcosa di profondamente ingiusto nell'odio che coltivava ancora dentro di sé.

"Non puoi continuare così, Dorothy. Le tragedie del passato non devono dominare la tua vita. Hai un futuro di successi di fronte a te.

Tuo padre se ne è andato e tuo nonno pure. E' vero, sei rimasta sola, ma hai anche dimostrato di essere straordinariamente forte. Non permettere che l'odio ti consumi e intacchi la tua anima. Lascia che per te il tempo torni a scorrere, ti prego." Gli spezzava il cuore vederla tanto tormentata. Aveva creduto che il tempo avesse guarito qualche ferita anche a lei. "Ti prego, Dorothy. Sei troppo buona per poter cedere così..." Non sapeva se fosse il momento giusto per farlo, ma il desiderio di stringere tra le dita la sua mano contratta ebbe la meglio. Attraverso il tavolino, Quatre allungò il braccio, posando delicatamente la propria mano sul pugno chiuso di lei.

Dorothy si ritrasse bruscamente. "Te l'ho già detto una volta, Quatre. Sapere di essere buona, non mi rende affatto felice! La bontà, come la chiami tu, è del tutto inutile quando devi lottare per vivere." Detto questo si alzò.

"Dove vai?" Quatre si allarmò immediatamente.

"Sono stanca. Non ho intenzione di proseguire questa conversazione." Dichiarò risoluta. "E non disturbarti ad alzarti. So trovare da sola la strada di casa." Aggiunse voltandosi.

"Dorothy!" Quatre si affrettò a raggiungerla, ma quando le posò una mano sulla spalla, lei se la scrollò di dosso e proseguì per la propria strada, senza voltarsi. "Grazie per la bella giornata." Gli disse in un soffio. Poi corse via, seguendo la banchina buia del porticciolo.

Quatre rimase per qualche ragione pietrificato. Stava piangendo. Non aveva voluto voltarsi per non farsi vedere piangere da lui. Se avesse potuto, si sarebbe preso a pugni da solo. Dorothy, la glaciale, imperscrutabile Dorothy, era letteralmente fuggita da lui in lacrime.

Il cuore gli affondò ulteriormente nel petto, ma questa volta per la disperazione. Avrebbe voluto correrle dietro, stringerla a sé, dirle che non aveva alcuna ragione di vergognarsi di lui, perché era solo un idiota che aveva trasformato una giornata meravigliosa in un inferno. Ma cosa avrebbe ottenuto? Cosa mai avrebbe potuto importarle delle sue opinioni, se l'unica cosa che la legava a lui era il rimpianto per non essere riuscita ad ucciderlo?

Il rombo sordo di un motore in partenza lo destò dallo stato di trance. '_Dorothy?_'

Corse sulla banchina scarsamente illuminata, seguendo la direzione del rumore. Un paio di lucette rosse e verdi occhieggiavano sul mare nero come petrolio, segnalando la partenza imminente di una piccola imbarcazione.

"Dorothy!" Chiamò. La chioma bionda della ragazza si voltò verso di lui. "Ti prego, Quatre. Ho bisogno di stare sola." Per impedirgli di rispondere, fece salire di giri il motore e partì, conducendo il motoscafo fuori dal porto alla massima velocità consentita.

"Dannazione, Dorothy! Non fare pazzie!" Si guardò freneticamente intorno. Aveva bisogno di qualcosa per andarle dietro...

"Ti ha scaricato, eh?"

Quatre sussultò, colto di sorpresa. Poi notò la sagoma scura di un uomo seduto sulla banchina. Stava pescando.

Il ragazzo ignorò il commento. "Ho bisogno di una barca. Lei può aiutarmi?"

Il pescatore si voltò verso di lui. Il mozzicone rovente di una sigaretta oscillò nel buio, seguendo i movimenti delle sue labbra. "Potrei, ma non servirebbe a niente. Fidati, ragazzo mio. Conosco le donne da più tempo di te." Detto questo tornò a rivolgere la propria attenzione alla lenza.

 Quatre non si diede per vinto. "Lei non capisce. E' la fuori da sola...E se le accadesse qualcosa?"

L'uomo ridacchiò. "Con tutto il rispetto, figliolo, ma visto il modo in cui hai ormeggiato, non hai l'aria di essere un capitano di lungo corso. Invece, non ti offendere se ti dico che la signorina mi è sembrata perfettamente capace di sbrigarsela. Secondo me è meglio che ti prendi un taxi e ci dormi sopra."

"Lei non capisce..."

Il pescatore ridacchiò ancora. "No, non capisco. Ma chi può dire di capire le donne? L'unica cosa che ho imparato dopo quasi quarant'anni di matrimonio è che, quando sono veramente arrabbiate, l'unica strategia vincente è la loro. Dammi retta, se le corri dietro adesso, peggiorerai la situazione. Quando domani le sarà passata, allora le regalerai un mazzo di fiori e tutto tornerà come prima."

Di certo neppure con un campo di rose avrebbe risolto il problema, ma probabilmente il consiglio del pescatore era più saggio di quanto gli fosse apparso a prima vista. Quatre dovette riconoscere a malincuore che, anche se l'avesse raggiunta, non avrebbe potuto fare nulla, se lei non glielo avesse concesso.

"Forse ha ragione." Ammise con un sospiro.

"Ma certo che ho ragione." Lo rassicurò l'uomo. "Comunque lascia che ti dica anche questo, ragazzo. Ti sei scelto una bella gatta selvatica, sai? Non mi meraviglia che tu ci perda il sonno."

Per fortuna la notte nascose il rossore che gli salì alle guance. "Beh...Cercherò di seguire il suo consiglio." Disse Quatre, salutando in fretta.

Lo sguardo rugoso del pescatore lo seguì divertito. "Ah, l'amore...La più nobile delle debolezze!" Si disse, ridacchiando.

TBC...

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

[3] _Chief Executive Officer. Direttore generale di un'azienda._

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

**AN: Darkwing: "AH! Le donne. Chi le capisce è bravo!"**

Folla di lettori: "Hey, ma tu sei una donna! O.o"

Darkwing: "E' per questo che parlo a ragion veduta. ^_^;;"

Baci e abbracci,

Darkwing


	6. Parte Quinta

Standard disclaimers: Sono nel primo capitolo. 

**Introduzione dell'autrice: Bene. Questo è l'ultimo capitolo. Spero che sia di vostro gusto, come lo sono stati i precedenti, anche perchè, sentendomi oggi particolarmente buona, ho deciso di non farvi aspettare un'altra settimana per leggere l'epilogo. Perciò rallegratevi, con oggi scoprirete come si è conclusa l'avventura romantica del caro vecchio Quatre e della glaciale(?) Dorothy.**

Vi ringrazio per l'affetto che mi avete dimostrato fino ad ora e vi abbraccio con tutto il calore di cui sono capace. Grazie Mary, per tutto l'entusiasmo con cui mi hai sostenuta e grazie I-chan, per aver apprezzato Dorothy! Ma un grazie di cuore va anche a Stefy, a BlueIce, ad Aly-chan e a tutti quelli che hanno letto e replicato. Non sapete che gioia mi avete dato con i vostri commenti!

Ma ora basta chiacchiere. Buona lettura!

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Parte quinta 

Dopo un'ora d'inferno passata a rigirarsi nel letto, finalmente Quatre si era addormentato. Naturalmente non stava dormendo beatamente rilassato, perciò non servì un rumore troppo intenso per svegliarlo nuovamente, solo poco più tardi. Il tintinnio delle drizze che sbattevano lungo gli alberi delle barche a vela e il sibilo del vento tra le sartie lo costrinsero nuovamente alla coscienza. Disgraziatamente con essa tornò anche il ricordo della discussione che avuta con Dorothy.

Aveva seguito il consiglio del pescatore e si era lasciato convincere che la scelta fatta era la migliore, ma non si sentiva affatto tranquillo. Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto agire di testa propria e correrle dietro. Magari avrebbero litigato ancora, ma almeno adesso avrebbe avuto le idee più chiare.

Si rigirò nel letto e si posò un braccio sulla fronte. Qualcosa non tornava in quello che aveva detto Dorothy. Poteva immaginare alla perfezione i sentimenti che la tormentavano, ma non capiva era perché non li avesse mai seguiti.

Anche ammesso che non avesse avuto il coraggio di uccidere nessuno, avrebbe avuto altri mezzi per distruggerlo. Come lei stessa aveva sottolineato, la sua fortuna era che solo pochissimi amici fidati erano a conoscenza del suo passato. Se avesse voluto annientarlo, le sarebbe bastato darlo in pasto ai giornali. La sua carriera imprenditoriale sarebbe crollata come un castello di carte in un battito di ciglia. Il suo solido impero economico si sarebbe liquefatto come neve al sole. Eppure non lo aveva fatto...L'indomani avrebbe dovuto chiarire.

La persiana della finestra sbatté contro il muro, spinta da una folata improvvisa di vento. Prima che la cosa potesse ripetersi, e svegliasse tutti gli altri ospiti della pensione, Quatre si affrettò ad alzarsi e a bloccarla. Sospirò. Visto che tanto non riusciva a dormire, decise che sarebbe rimasto un altro po' alla finestra. Magari alla fine gli sarebbe venuto sonno.

Si guardò attorno. In strada non c'era nessuno a quell'ora della notte, ma non c'era pace nell'aria. Il cielo era perfettamente stellato, ma un vento ostinato spingeva piccole onde spumose ad infrangersi contro la banchina. Le barche oscillavano e cozzavano le une contro le altre, riempiendo l'atmosfera di sinistri schiocchi metallici e sibili improvvisi. Come aveva detto Dorothy, sembrava che si stesse preparando un fortunale. Forse, tutto sommato, si sarebbe rilassato di più se avesse chiuso bene la finestra.

Stava già rientrando, quando una stonatura catturò la sua attenzione. Tra le barche allineate, ne mancava una. Anche nel buio si vedeva chiaramente, perché in quel punto il mare riusciva a raggiungere la passeggiata. Cercando di smentire il proprio sospetto, si sforzò di ricordare quale fosse il posto che gli avevano assegnato, ma dopo aver contato più volte le imbarcazioni, dovette rassegnarsi a cadere preda del panico. Il loro motoscafo non era in porto. Dorothy non era rientrata.

Indossò il primo paio di bermuda e la prima maglietta che trovò ed uscì sul pianerottolo. Istantaneamente si bloccò. Non sapeva quale fosse la stanza di Dorothy.

"Accidenti!" Corse nella hall. Avrebbe controllato sul registro. Di certo non poteva mettersi a bussare ad una porta a caso nel cuore della notte.

Per la fretta urtò contro un tavolino, facendo cadere il posacenere che vi era sopra. Uno scoppio di cocci infranti risuonò tra le pareti, ma Quatre non lo sentì neppure. Era tanto intento a frugare il bancone che neanche si avvide di Tomislav e Dinko, che erano usciti dalle loro stanze allarmati.

"Quatre?" Dinko abbassò il bastone della scopa che aveva afferrato per scacciare il 'ladro'.

Il ragazzo non pensò neppure per un istante alla legnata che aveva rischiato di prendersi in testa. "Dov'è Dorothy? L'avete vista rientrare?"

Tomislav scambiò un'occhiata con lo suocero. "Veramente..." Si schiarì la voce imbarazzato. "Ecco, pensavamo che foste insieme."

"Lo eravamo, cioè...Non in quel senso." Quatre fece il giro del bancone e lo afferrò per le spalle. "Qual'è la sua stanza?"

"La sette, credo."

Il ragazzo corse immediatamente su per le scale. "Dorothy!" Bussò freneticamente.

Nessuno rispose.

Tomislav lo raggiunse. "Ma cosa succede?"

"Devo sapere se è qui."

Contagiato dallo sguardo sgomento di Quatre, anche Tomislav cominciò ad agitarsi. Corse a prendere una chiave di riserva e spalancò la porta. La stanza era in perfetto ordine. Il letto intatto.

Quatre si affondò le mani tra i capelli, girando per la stanza come un leone in gabbia. "Maledizione! Lo sapevo che non dovevo lasciarla andare!"

Dinko finalmente entrò a sua volta. "Ma cosa è successo?"

Parlando e pensando contemporaneamente al da farsi, Quatre continuò a girare per la stanza irrequieto. "Abbiamo avuto una discussione. Lei ha preso il motoscafo e non è ancora tornata." Infine si fermò di fronte a Tomislav. "Ho bisogno di una barca. Devo andare a cercarla."

Il marinaio scosse la testa. "E' impensabile iniziare una ricerca adesso. Il mare si sta alzando..."

Quatre lo afferrò nuovamente per le spalle. "E' proprio per questo che devo trovarla!" Agitò un dito indicando la finestra. "E' là fuori su un guscio di noce, da sola nel bel mezzo della notte, e come se non bastasse, si sta preparando una mareggiata. Non starò qui ad aspettare che la marea riporti a riva i pezzi."

I tre uomini rimasero in silenzio totale per alcuni secondi. Poi Tomislav annuì. "D'accordo. Andiamo."  Si rivolse al vecchio. "Dinko, noi due usciamo con il _Jezera_, tu resta qui. Mi serve un contatto radio a terra. Mentre noi ci prepariamo a salpare, tu allerta la guardia costiera."

"Ma Tome..."

Il genero scosse la testa. "Quatre ha ragione. Se aspettiamo i soccorsi potrebbe essere troppo tardi. Il _Jezera_ è l'unica barca del paese che può farcela perciò, se possiamo fare qualcosa, non staremo qui a perdere tempo."

Dinko annuì. "Buona fortuna allora e...Siate prudenti."

Prima che Tomislav potesse andarsene però, una tenera vocetta assonnata borbottò qualcosa ai suoi piedi. Evidentemente, con tutto il trambusto che avevano fatto, erano riusciti a svegliare la piccola Ivana, che ora voleva la sua dose di informazioni. Tirò i calzoni del padre e bofonchiò nel suo linguaggio incerto. Questi la prese in braccio e le sussurrò qualcosa in croato riuscendo evidentemente a tranquillizzarla, perché non protestò affatto quando la consegnò a Dinko affinché la rimettesse a letto.

"Noi andiamo allora." Annunciò Tomislav, prima di avviarsi verso le scale. "Invieremo un aggiornamento radio ogni quindici minuti."

 Quatre esitò un istante, guardando Dinko negli occhi, mentre la bambina lo fissava con quel suo sguardo pulito e fiducioso. "Saremo prudenti. Lo prometto."

Il vecchio accettò la dichiarazione con un cenno del capo. "Correte adesso. Ogni minuto è prezioso."

*          *            *            *            *

Quando Quatre raggiunse Tomislav al posto di comando del peschereccio, notò che questi non aveva perso tempo per cambiarsi. Era vestito esattamente come quando si era buttato giù da letto, e cioè, quasi nudo. Indossava soltanto un paio di calzoncini corti ma, nonostante l'aspetto discinto, riusciva ad irradiare un'aria autoritaria e risoluta. Ai comandi della sua barca era decisamente il comandante. "Occupati degli ormeggi. Appena hai mollato dammi il 'libero'." Ordinò.

Quatre corse sul ponte, affrettandosi ad eseguire. Non appena ebbe mollato le cime e dato il via, il _Jezera_ si staccò dal molo, obbedendo al controllo di Tomislav, che lo condusse rapidamente fuori della baia. Quando Quatre lo raggiunse in plancia, stava già ricevendo il primo aggiornamento meteo da Dinko.

"...Mare: forza quattro; Velocità del vento: sedici nodi, in rapido aumento. Direzione: nord-nord-est." Fece una breve pausa, assumendo un tono meno formale. "Ho parlato con la guardia costiera. Hanno detto che non potranno cominciare le ricerche prima di un paio d'ore perché sono già impegnati più a nord, per la scuffia di un cabinato a vela. Siete soli, Tome"

"Ricevuto. Ti comunicherò le nostre coordinate ogni quarto d'ora. Passo e chiudo."

Quatre scoccò un'occhiata colpevole a Tomislav. "Mi spiace che siate stati coinvolti in questa storia. Se le avessi impedito di prendere la barca..."

Tomislav lo mise a tacere. "Non è il momento. Dimmi piuttosto dove pensi sia meglio cominciare a cercare."

*          *            *            *            *

Dopo un'ora di ricerche in mezzo all'oscurità più totale, Quatre e Tomislav avevano raggiunto il tacito accordo di tenere per sé qualsiasi tipo di pronostico. Come aveva detto Dinko, il vento era cresciuto notevolmente di intensità ed ora le onde erano così alte che si frangevano sul ponte del peschereccio, inondandolo completamente. Il _Jezera_ avanzava lento, ma inesorabile, sbandando ad ogni colpo del mare.

Avevano già fatto il giro dell'isola una volta e non avevano trovato nulla. Tomislav aveva cercato di consolare Quatre, citando la possibilità che, per sfuggire alla risacca della costa, Dorothy avesse cercato di spostarsi più al largo. Aveva spiegato che talvolta era una mossa consigliabile, ma che di solito veniva praticata in zone di mare aperto, dove era scarsa la possibilità di trovare un insenatura in cui ripararsi.

Quatre aveva finto di accettare la consolazione, ma intimamente non aveva mai smesso di credere che Tomislav non lo ritenesse possibile. Del resto lui stesso non pensava che Dorothy si fosse allontanata dalla costa. Anche lei sapeva bene quante piccole isole disabitate e quanti scogli affioranti costellassero quella zona. Spostarsi a caso sarebbe stato un suicidio.

"Perché non facciamo un altro giro?" Propose. "In fondo con questo buio non si vede niente. Potrebbe esserci sfuggita."

L'altro uomo annuì e si predispose alla manovra.

"Cos'è quello?" Quatre indicò una luce isolata lungo la costa che prima non aveva notato.

"Un ristorante. Ma a quest'ora è certamente chiuso."

"Perché non andiamo a dare un 'occhiata ugualmente? Dorothy potrebbe aver cercato un riparo."

Tomislav alzò un sopracciglio scettico. Infine si strinse nelle spalle. "Tentare non costa niente." Concesse.

L'approdo si rivelò piuttosto impegnativo, sia a causa del mare grosso che della scarsa illuminazione, ma Tomislav accostò al pontile senza troppi problemi. Quatre balzò immediatamente a terra, ma prima di seguirlo, il comandante del _Jezera_ contattò Dinko, lo informò della loro posizione e ricevette un altro nefasto aggiornamento delle condizioni meteo.

"Quatre!" Chiamò infine.

"Qui non c'è traccia del motoscafo!" Rispose il ragazzo.

"Dobbiamo andare!" La voce si disperse nel vento e giunse attutita alle orecchie di Quatre che dovette risalire a bordo per capire cosa avesse urlato Tomislav.

"Dobbiamo andare." Ripetè questi. "Il vento sta aumentando di intensità. Da qui, con il tempo buono, ci vuole almeno mezz'ora per tornare a casa. Con il mare in queste condizioni però, non me la sento di fare una previsione. E' pericoloso restare qui."

Quatre abbassò lo sguardo, pensando. "Sì. Sì, capisco."

"Rischiamo di affondare anche noi, se le cose continuano a peggiorare con questo ritmo." Continuò Tomislav, quasi a voler convincere anche se stesso di quanto sarebbe stato imprudente proseguire.

Infine Quatre annuì, notando che il pescatore riteneva scontato il naufragio di Dorothy. "Hai ragione, Tome." Disse infine, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. "Per questo continuerò da solo."

Tomislav impiegò qualche istante prima di digerire il significato delle parole del ragazzo. "Cosa?"

"Ho deciso." Quatre lo guardò con lo sguardo di chi non avrebbe ammesso repliche. "Tu scendi qui."

"Ma è una follia!" Protestò l'uomo che, tra le altre cose, non era entusiasta di lasciare la propria barca nelle mani di un neofita.

"Per questo tu scendi qui." Dichiarò Quatre, risoluto. "Tu hai una famiglia che ti aspetta a casa e che ha bisogno di te. Mentre io...Io ho già abbastanza vittime sulla coscienza."

Tomislav ammiccò sorpreso. "Non so di cosa tu stia parlando, ma non puoi andare solo. Te lo impedirei a qualunque costo."

Quatre si accigliò. "Ti prego Tomislav.  Non costringermi ad usare la forza. Ho deciso che andrò, anche se sono d'accordo con te che sia una follia. Tuttavia non sono ancora abbastanza pazzo da rischiare anche la tua vita."

"Tu tornerai a casa con me." Ribadì l'altro, con pari determinazione.

Un intero minuto passò prima che alcuno dei due muovesse un solo muscolo. Il _Jezera_ continuava ad ondeggiare, sbattuto dal mare, mentre sopra le loro teste il vento ululava furibondo. Entrambi rimasero impalati a fissarsi, studiandosi a vicenda.

Tomislav infine fece la prima mossa, attaccando Quatre di destro. La potenza fisica del croato caricò il pugno di un impulso non comune, ma il ragazzo non si lasciò cogliere impreparato e bloccò la mano dell'avversario nella propria.

"Tomislav!" Gridò, tenendo salda la presa. "Non rendere le cose più difficili!"

"E tu non fare pazzie!" Ruggì l'altro attaccando con l'altra mano.

Questa volta, sotto l'impatto del pugno, Quatre perse l'equilibrio e rovinò pesantemente a terra, trascinandosi dietro l'avversario. La caduta costò a Quatre un immediato svantaggio, anche perché, nonostante fosse evidente che Tomislav non avesse idea di come condurre una lotta, era pur vero che disponeva di una non comune massa muscolare e di un buon palmo di altezza in più.

Il ragazzo non si diede per vinto e continuò a lottare. Era un po' arrugginito dalla vita sedentaria e di certo non era mai stato particolarmente brillante nel corpo a corpo, ma Tomislav era del tutto scoordinato, perciò non fece troppa fatica ad individuarne un punto debole.

Con un repentino gioco di leve Quatre riuscì a capovolgere la propria sorte, avvantaggiandosi del peso stesso del proprio avversario.

Un grugnito sfuggì alle labbra di Tomislav, quando improvvisamente si ritrovò con la faccia a terra ed un braccio ritorto dietro la schiena. "Lasciami andare, Quatre." Ansimò.

"Mi spiace. Non posso."

L'uomo cercò di divincolarsi, ma Quatre lo colpì alla base del cranio, facendogli perdere i sensi.

'_Mi dispiace davvero. Non avrei mai voluto arrivare a tanto._' Osservò per un istante il corpo esanime che giaceva ai suoi piedi e poi se lo caricò in spalla con cura. Lo portò in fretta a terra e lo collocò in un posto elevato a ridosso degli scogli, dove la furia del mare non avrebbe potuto raggiungerlo. Dopodiché corse di nuovo al peschereccio e mollò gli ormeggi. Non riuscì a staccarsi dal molo con la stessa grazia con cui Tomislav aveva approdato, ma in un modo o nell'altro raggiunse il mare aperto. '_Sto arrivando, Dorothy. Ovunque tu sia, sto arrivando...Giuro che questa volta non ti lascerò sola._'

*          *            *            *            *

Dopo un'altra ora trascorsa in mezzo alla furia cieca della natura, Quatre cominciò a sperare che il detto 'la fortuna assiste gli audaci' fosse qualcosa di più di un semplice insieme di suoni. Aveva pensato di concentrare le proprie ricerche nella zona a sud dell'isola. Visto che il vento proveniva da nord, era ragionevole pensare che la ragazza avesse cercato un riparo in quella direzione. Tuttavia il mare stava assumendo connotati veramente pericolosi e per lui era già talmente difficile tenere il controllo del _Jezera,_ che gli era quasi impossibile cercare. Come se poi fosse servito a qualcosa! Era talmente buio fuori che dubitava sarebbe riuscito a vedere una montagna se non ci fosse passato abbastanza vicino. Decise che avrebbe dovuto provare a segnalare la propria presenza e sperare di essere notato. Se Dorothy fosse stata ancora viva, e se avesse avuto ancora con sé l'equipaggiamento di soccorso e se lo avesse visto...Quatre deglutì. C'erano troppi 'se' in quella storia.

Ciononostante mise mano al segnalatore acustico. Sapeva che i marinai lo usavano per trasmettere messaggi ben precisi, secondo il codice del mare, ma lui lo avrebbe usato semplicemente per fare un po' di fracasso.

Iniziò la propria fanfara stonata, ripetendo il segnale man mano che procedeva lungo la costa.

Dopo quelli che gli parvero secoli, un razzo fumogeno accese una macchia di luce rossa sulla superficie dell'acqua, poco più a nord della posizione in cui si trovava. Immediatamente dopo si estinse.

"Dorothy!"

Non poteva essere che lei. Diede massima potenza ai motori del peschereccio, invertendo la rotta, ma il mare protestò, inondando il ponte. Per poco Quatre non cadde per l'impatto. Avrebbe dovuto procedere con più cautela.

Lentamente, cercando di non perdere di vista il punto in cui aveva visto accendersi la luce, avanzò contro vento. Finalmente vide qualcosa di bianco galleggiare sull'acqua. Cercò di avvicinarsi, ma era solo uno dei cuscini del motoscafo.

Si affacciò al finestrino e gridò. "Dorothy!"

Una risposta gli arrivò confusa dal vento.

Era viva! Era lì, ad un passo da lui, ma non riusciva ancora a vederla! "Dorothy!"

Un'altro richiamo dalla provenienza incerta.

Continuò a chiamarla finché finalmente non riuscì a distinguere una sagoma più chiara sulla superficie nera del mare. Il piccolo motoscafo era completamente in balia delle onde.

"Dorothy!"

"Quatre!"

"Non muoverti, sto arrivando!"

Con tutta la cautela di cui era capace, Quatre cercò di avvicinarsi il più possibile al motoscafo, ma presto fu costretto a lasciare i comandi per prestare soccorso alla ragazza. Prese una delle numerose funi che erano a bordo e si affacciò alla battagliola. "Ti lancio una corda! Cerca di prenderla e di legarla da qualche parte!"

"Sì!" La voce di Dorothy era incrinata dalla paura. "Sono pronta!"

"Vado!" Quatre lanciò la cima fuori bordo, ma il vento deviò la traiettoria.

"L'ho persa!" Si sgomentò la ragazza.

"Tranquilla. Ora riproviamo." Quatre riavvolse la fune e la lanciò nuovamente. Questa volta il tentativo andò a buon fine.

"Ce l'ho!" Dorothy esultò ma, smentendola immediatamente, un'onda allontanò improvvisamente le due imbarcazioni, facendole perdere l'assetto. 

Quatre la udì gridare e, con orrore, la vide cadere nell'acqua. "Dorothy!"

Non ci pensò due volte e si buttò a mare a sua volta. Nella foga del momento non pensò a nient'altro che a precipitarsi da lei. Lottando contro la potenza soverchiante del mare, riuscì ad avvicinarla. Per fortuna era riemersa.

"Dorothy! Stai bene?" La raggiunse e la aiutò a rimanere a galla. Aveva bevuto e stava tossendo.

"Sì...Sto bene. Credo." Tossì di nuovo. "Ma dobbiamo andare via di qui! La barca è incagliata! Ci sono degli scogli affioranti e..."

"Attenta!" Quatre la tirò a sé mentre il motoscafo, sbattuto da un'altra ondata poderosa, si rovesciò accanto a lei. "Ce la fai a nuotare fino al peschereccio?"

Boccheggiando lei annuì.

"D'accordo, allora. Vai avanti tu."

Con la spinta fornita loro dall'istinto di sopravvivenza, entrambi attinsero ad energie che non sospettavano di possedere. La lotta contro le onde incalzanti di un mare indifferente li prosciugò di ogni capacità di resistenza, ma alla fine la loro tenacia fu premiata.

"Come facciamo a salire, adesso?" Dorothy ansimò, aggrappandosi alla fiancata dell'imbarcazione da pesca.

Se la situazione lo avesse consentito, Quatre sarebbe scoppiato a ridere per la propria stupidità. Non aveva minimamente pensato a come avrebbero fatto a risalire! Non poteva dirlo a Dorothy, però. "Salgo prima io e poi di do una mano." Dichiarò, some se tutto fosse stato parte dello stesso brillante piano di salvataggio.

Con poche faticose bracciate raggiunse la poppa della barca e cercò un appiglio tra le varie attrezzature da pesca che pendevano fuori bordo. In qualche modo riuscì ad aggrapparsi a qualcosa e ad issarsi. Adesso doveva pensare a Dorothy.

Le lanciò in fretta una fune. "Aggrappati forte. Ti tiro su io!" Passò la cima attorno ad uno dei verricelli delle reti e, non appena la ragazza si fu aggrappata, la tirò a bordo.

Immediatamente si precipitò da lei. Appena aveva messo piede sul ponte era crollata esausta in ginocchio. "Stai bene?"

Lei annuì, incapace di parlare per lo spavento e la fatica.

"Forza, allora. Non è finita. Dobbiamo ancora rientrare."

Dorothy si rialzò su gambe malferme. Quatre cercò di aiutarla, per quanto il mare grosso rendesse l'equilibrio veramente precario anche per lui.

Non riuscirono che a fare pochi passi verso la plancia di comando, quando il ponte si inclinò paurosamente sotto i loro piedi, accompagnato da un raccapricciante clangore di lamiere.

Dorothy cacciò un grido, sentendosi sbalzare fuori bordo.

"Dorothy!" Quatre seguì unicamente il proprio istinto e saltò, abbracciandola al volo.

Precipitarono insieme, nel buio.

*          *            *            *            *

Qualcosa gli impediva di respirare. Provava un forte senso di nausea e avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per avere la forza di vomitare, ma gli pareva di essere sospeso senza tempo nel corpo di qualcun altro.

Perché non riusciva a muoversi? Non riusciva neppure ad aprire gli occhi. O forse aveva già gli occhi aperti e il buio che vedeva era ciò che effettivamente lo circondava?

Un forte senso di oppressione al petto lo fece improvvisamente sentire come se qualcosa lo stesse trascinando a velocità vertiginosa verso l'alto. O forse era verso il basso? Non avrebbe saputo dirlo. Era completamente disorientato ed impotente. Sentiva di aver perso il controllo del proprio corpo - ammesso che ne avesse ancora uno.

Forse era semplicemente così che ci si sentiva da morti: scollegati, molli, sordi, ciechi...Era meno sgradevole di quanto avesse pensato.

La contrazione involontaria del diaframma gli provocò un doloroso conato. Tossì. Qualcosa di liquido gli invase la gola e lo costrinse a tossire ancora. Altro liquido gli inondò la bocca, finché non riuscì in qualche modo a sputarlo. Immediatamente il senso di costrizione al petto si alleggerì.

Quatre trasse un respiro profondo, spiegando i polmoni indolenziti. Tossì ancora e questa volta, lo spasimo decretò bruscamente la fine della sua caduta nel vuoto. Un dolore diffuso salutò il suo ritorno nel mondo dei vivi, obbligandolo ad una seconda nascita, non meno traumatica della prima. Cos'era successo?

Nuovamente alimentato dall'ossigeno, il suo cervello iniziò a scavare nella memoria, alla ricerca disperata dei ricordi più recenti. Un'angoscia incontenibile sostituì la nausea, quando nella sua mente si andarono disegnando alcuni abbozzi di quanto era accaduto. Ricordava di essere stato sbalzato fuori bordo insieme a Dorothy, ma poi tutto si faceva più confuso.

Una pulsante fitta alla spalla destra spronò dolorosamente le sue facoltà intorpidite. Forse cominciava a capire. Aveva lasciato il _Jezera_ privo di controllo e, mentre si era tuffato la prima volta per raggiungere Dorothy, il mare lo aveva spinto troppo vicino agli scogli. Evidentemente erano andati a sbattere e l'impatto li aveva scaraventati fuori. Cadendo in acqua, aveva urtato contro delle rocce - e ciò poteva spiegare quel dolore alla spalla - e poi...Poi non ricordava nient'altro. Che ne era stato di Dorothy? Era riuscito a proteggerla dall'urto? Era ferita? Era viva?

Provò a chiamarla, ma tutto ciò che riuscì ad ottenere fu un soffocato borbottio.

Qualcosa si mosse al suo fianco e gli toccò una guancia. Sembrava una mano. "Quatre!"

Il ragazzo rivolse un muto ringraziamento a quell'entità che gli esseri umani chiamavano Dio. Era viva.

La ragazza scoppiò in un incontrollabile pianto dirotto. "Sei vivo!" Riuscì a dire tra i singhiozzi. "Credevo saresti morto!" Pianse, stringendogli freneticamente una mano e posandogli la fronte sul petto.

Quatre tossì ancora, liberandosi i bronchi dall'acqua residua. "Pensavo...Pensavo fosse ciò che volevi." Disse in un sussurro, che rischiò di venir inghiottito dagli urli del mare contro le rocce.

La ragazza rimase immobile. Poteva sentirla piangere in silenzio e riusciva percepire il peso della sua testa sul petto. Per la prima volta da quando aveva ripreso i sensi, aprì gli occhi. Il cielo stellato galleggiava sopra di loro, del tutto disinteressato.

"Non piangere." Disse, cercando di raggiungere con una mano il capo della ragazza, ma un dolore bruciante alla schiena glielo impedì, facendolo trasalire.

"Cosa c'è?" Dorothy si alzò a sedere di scatto, i capelli fradici le aderivano al viso pallido; gli occhi scuri lo fissavano nel buio, spalancati ed affranti.

Quatre cercò di sorridere per tranquillizzarla, ma riuscì solo a peggiorare la situazione con una smorfia. "La spalla..." Grugnì.

Dorothy si scostò le ciocche dagli occhi e si asciugò in fretta le lacrime. "Aspetta. Non muoverti. Ti aiuto io."

Con uno sforzo da parte di entrambi, Quatre riuscì a tirarsi a sedere e a trascinarsi contro una parete rocciosa. La fitta che soffrì gli fece rimpiangere immediatamente di essersi spostato. "Mi sa che c'è qualcosa di rotto." Ansimò.

"Siamo caduti sugli scogli." Spiegò Dorothy, mordendosi un labbro. "Mi dispiace...E' solo colpa mia."

Quatre respirò profondamente, cercando di non farsi sopraffare dal dolore. "Tu stai bene? Cos'è successo dopo?" Chiese, trascurando il senso di colpa della ragazza.

"Sì, io sto bene e tu...Sei svenuto." Ricordò lei, stropicciandosi le mani in grembo. Altre lacrime minacciarono di sfuggirle. "Se non fosse stato per te, temo che sarei affogata." Alla flebile luce della luna, Quatre la vide portarsi una mano alla bocca, per soffocare un singhiozzo.

"Penso di poter dire la stessa cosa." Commentò. "Ma come hai fatto a portarci qui? Dove siamo?"

Lei scosse la testa. "Non lo so. So solo che ho nuotato finché non ho toccato terra." Sospirò profondamente. "Per fortuna qui c'è un po' di sabbia, perché altrimenti non credo che sarei riuscita a tirare a riva anche te. Francamente pensavo che saremmo affogati tutti e due."

Dopo una lunga pausa di silenzio fu Quatre a riprendere la parola. "Grazie per non avermi abbandonato. Mi rendo conto che la tentazione deve essere stata forte."

Dorothy tacque. Quando infine parlò lo fece pacatamente, ma nella sua voce si celava una profonda tristezza. "Perché non riesco mai a vincere contro di te? Perché, Quatre?" Lo guardò negli occhi, nonostante l'oscurità ottenebrasse ogni cosa. "Dimmelo tu, ti prego, perché io non so più niente."

Quatre rimase ammutolito. Veramente aveva sempre pensato di essere lui il perenne sconfitto. "Io non sono tuo nemico, Dorothy. Non lo sono mai stato. Non ho mai voluto combattere contro di te e non c'è stato giorno della mia vita in cui abbia desiderato farti del male."

Il canto furioso del mare riempì il silenzio, finché la voce mesta della donna non tornò a farsi udire in un sussurro. "Dunque è per questo."

Un traslucido raggio siderale si riflesse sulle sue lacrime silenziose, finché Quatre non allungò la mano che riusciva ancora a muovere e non le cancellò dolcemente, con il pollice. "Ti ho già fatto piangere abbastanza, oggi."

Lei non disse niente, come sempre totalmente imperscrutabile, ma non oppose alcuna resistenza quando le fece scivolare le dita dietro la nuca e la tirò a sé.

Quatre avrebbe tanto voluto baciarla e abbracciarla - e probabilmente lei glielo avrebbe consentito - ma intimamente sentiva che non era quello il momento giusto. Avrebbe sprecato tutto nella tempesta di emozioni di quella notte. Non era così che voleva dirle che si era innamorato di lei.

Invece le lasciò posare la testa sulla spalla intatta e la cinse, confortandola.

Dopo alcuni minuti di silenzio, riempito unicamente dai ruggiti delle onde, Dorothy parlò soffocando le parole contro il suo petto. "Non ti odio affatto, Quatre. Volevo che lo sapessi." Finì, bisbigliando.

Quatre sorrise e le accarezzò la testa ancora bagnata. "Non dire niente." Le disse, socchiudendo gli occhi. "Non è necessario dire niente."

Rimasero così per ore, cullati dalla musica potente del mare, mentre a poco a poco la luce antica delle stelle sfumò nelle tinte calde dell'alba.

Quando finalmente arrivarono i soccorritori, li trovarono così, beatamente addormentati nell'angolo più remoto della spiaggia.

TBC...

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°


	7. Epilogo

Standard disclaimers: Sono nel primo capitolo. 

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Epilogo 

Quatre stava già per rinunciare alla chiamata, quando finalmente la telecamera del vid-com inquadrò l'immagine sfuocata di una stanza buia. Una voce cavernosa si levò dalle tenebre.

"Chiunque tu sia, mi auguro ti sia preparato una scusa dannatamente buona."

Quatre si morse un labbro. "Mi dispiace, Duo. Non avevo idea di che ora fosse da te."

"Q-Man!" Seguì un'accozzaglia di rumori ed uno schianto, naturalmente accompagnato da una sfilza di imprecazioni che avrebbero fatto arrossire un portuale. Infine la luce si accese e Duo comparve sullo schermo.

Quatre non poté evitare di sentirsi in colpa. Duo faceva un lavoro faticoso ed evidentemente stava dormendo il sonno del giusto, prima che la sua chiamata lo tirasse giù dal letto. O almeno così sembrava, a giudicare dallo stato trasandato dei suoi capelli.

"Temo che non sia una ragione abbastanza buona per toglierti ore di sonno. So quanto siano preziose." Si scusò.

"Ah! Piantala, Q! Spero che non mi avrai chiamato alle..." Duo voltò la testa sconsolato, per cercare un orologio. "...Alle due del mattino per dirmi che devo dormire. Questo lo sapevo anche prima." Si stropicciò gli occhi assonnati e tornò a guardare la telecamera. "Per tutti i diavoli! Ma cosa ti è successo?" Ammiccò scioccato, indicando la spalla steccata.

Per quanto poté, Quatre si strinse nelle spalle. "Frattura composta della scapola e corrispondente lussazione omero-scapolare." Dichiarò, vagamente imbarazzato.

Duo emise un fischio. "Ne avrai per molto?"

Quatre annuì mestamente. "I dottori dicono che guarirò senza problemi, ma temo che prima di poter suonare ancora, dovrò aspettare qualche mese."

L'altro face una smorfia. "Cavolo, mi dispiace. Immagino che non potrai venire qui sulla Terra, allora."

Quatre annuì ancora. "In effetti è proprio per questo che ti ho cercato. Ero già sulla Terra quando mi sono infortunato, ma per ovvie ragioni sono tornato subito qui su L4. Non me la sentivo di..."

Duo alzò una mano per interromperlo. "Aspetta, aspetta, aspetta...Eri sulla Terra, hai detto?" Si grattò una tempia, maltrattando una ciocca arruffata, finché un largo sorriso, obliquo e malizioso non gli accese lo sguardo. Si batté una mano sulla fronte. "Dorothy! Ma certo! Come ho fatto a non pensarci prima! Hey, non dirmi che è stata lei a ridurti così! Ragazzi! Cos'ha combinato questa volta? Ti ha buttato giù da un treno in corsa? Oppure ha cercato di fracassarti la testa, facendo cadere un'incudine dal quarto piano e ha preso male la mira?"

Quatre sospirò rassegnato. Non si capiva mai se Duo stesse scherzando o parlando sul serio. "Non è stato il frutto di un'aggressione, ma..."

"Ah! Ho capito!" Duo lo interruppe ancora. "Aspetta! Non dirmelo! Cavolo! Lo sapevo che un giorno sarebbe venuto fuori che anche il golden-boy era un vero stallone sado-maso! Avanti! Sono tutto orecchi! Adesso, se vorrai sbarazzarti di me, dovrai spararmi tutti i dettagli in..."

"Duo! E' stato un incidente!" Ormai Quatre era paonazzo. Contò fino a tre. "E, ti prego, se mai ti venisse voglia di farlo, non raccontarmi cosa stavi sognando prima che ti chiamassi, okay?"

"Hey, ma per chi mi hai preso, Q? Io sono un bravo ragazzo!" Duo sfoggiò un'aria scandalizzata per la bellezza di un'intera frazione di secondo. Infine la sua naturale sfacciataggine prese nuovamente il sopravvento. "Ho ancora un certo senso del pudore, sai?" Ammiccò sfrontatamente. "Ma adesso dimmi...Com'è?"

"Com'è...Cosa?"

Duo agitò le braccia esasperato. "Come, cosa? Dorothy, no!" Quando l'amico gli scoccò un'occhiata vacua, lo guardò come se gli avesse appena detto di aver visto un elefante ballare il tip-tap. "E va bene, non ci hai provato. Del resto che sei più gentiluomo di me lo sapevamo anche prima, ma l'hai baciata, vero?"

Quatre tacque ancora.

"Senti, amico. Sono davvero felice che stavolta te ne sia tornato a casa con le tue gambe, ed è stato bello parlare con te. Sul serio. Ma ora, se non hai nient'altro da dirmi, io tornerei a dormire. Buonanotte! O qualsiasi cosa sia lì da te." Spense la luce, borbottando qualcosa a proposito di certi piloti di _Gundam_ che avrebbero avuto bisogno di un referto medico, per capire la differenza tra uomini e donne.

"Duo!"

La voce dell'altro ragazzo questa volta emerse attutita. Quatre indovinò che probabilmente aveva nascosto la testa sotto un cuscino. "Che c'è?"

"Prima di andare, volevo dirti grazie."

La luce si accese di nuovo. "Prego. Ma di cosa?" Questa volta Duo era davvero perplesso.

Quatre sorrise, divertito. "Beh, per le mele, ovviamente. Erano squisite!"

Quando Quatre chiuse la comunicazione, Duo era ancora con la mascella a penzoloni, che boccheggiava incredulo. Quatre si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona e ridacchiò. Povero Duo. Lo aveva proprio scioccato. E chissà cosa avrebbe detto se avesse saputo il resto!

Aprì un cassetto della scrivania ed estrasse una piccola scatola di velluto. La aprì per la centesima volta quel giorno e la luce cristallina del solitario che custodiva gli sorrise ancora. Solo un diamante perfetto come quello avrebbe potuto rendere Dorothy ancora più luminosa.

L'intercomunicante gracchiò e la voce della segretaria annunciò l'arrivo della sua nuova collaboratrice di fiducia. "Signor Winner, la signorina Catalonia è qui per quel contratto con la _Iron Trans_."

"Arrivo subito, signora Bates."

"Sì, signore."

Quatre chiuse in fretta la scatoletta e la fece scivolare nella tasca dell'impermeabile. Poi andò ad aprire le porte dello studio ed invitò personalmente Dorothy ad entrare.

"Spero che per te non sia stato un disturbo eccessivo venire fuori orario di lavoro." Cominciò, dopo averle galantemente baciato la mano. "Ma, trattandosi di un affare delicato, non volevo correre il rischio di interruzioni." Accettò gentilmente il suo soprabito e lo appese accanto al proprio.

"No, affatto. Anzi, se non lo avessi fatto tu, lo avrei proposto io." Dorothy si accomodò su una poltrona, accavallando le gambe eleganti, completamente a proprio agio. "Il problema è che non ho niente da riferirti. Il loro rappresentate legale non ha ancora finito di esaminare i nostri appunti alle sue..." Sorrise con malizia,"...'clausole scritte in piccolo alla fine del contratto', e così non posso fare nient'altro che aspettare."

Quatre le sorrise. "Beh, allora, visto che siamo stati generosamente esonerati dai nostri straordinari quotidiani, potremmo cenare insieme. Avrei giusto alcune questioni di una certa rilevanza di cui vorrei parlarti in privato. Una cena potrebbe essere il contesto adatto."

Dorothy lo studiò un istante, perplessa. "Cos'è questo? Un altro ingegnoso compromesso, signor Winner?"

Riconoscendo il gioco, Quatre decise di stare alle regole. "Questa volta proporrei una definizione diversa, signorina Catalonia. Se le dicessi che si tratta di un invito, lei cosa ne penserebbe?"

La donna non riuscì a celare il divertimento. "Che è una definizione interessante, signor Winner."

Quatre si strinse nelle spalle, come imponeva il copione. "E' un sì?"

"E' un sì."

Il ragazzo annuì sorridendo e si diresse vero l'attaccapanni. Raccolse il pastrano di Dorothy e, per quanto gli fosse possibile con un braccio solo, la aiutò ad indossarlo. La donna gli restituì il favore, sapendolo impacciato dalla steccatura.

"Vogliamo andare?" Domandò infine Quatre, offrendole il braccio. Lei annuì e si lasciò condurre fuori dalla stanza. Prima di abbandonare definitivamente l'ufficio, Quatre si accostò alla scrivania della segretaria.

"Noi andiamo, signora Bates. La prego, vada anche lei. Quello che non siamo riusciti a finire oggi, lo finiremo domani."

La donna alzò lo sguardo dal proprio terminale. "Finisco di battere questa lettera che deve partire entro domani e vado."

Quatre annuì. "Buona sera, signora Bates."

"Arrivederci, signor Winner. Signorina Catalonia." Salutò entrambi con un cenno del capo e tornò a digitare sulla tastiera. Poi un biglietto le ricordò del messaggio che doveva consegnare. "Ah! Signor Winner!"

Quatre, che era già a metà corridoio, si voltò.

"Ha chiamato un signore per lei dalla Terra. Un certo Tomislav Rastova. Dice che ringrazia molto per lo splendido regalo e che sarebbe onorato di averla come padrino per il varo del _Jezera II_, che si terrà il quindici di questo mese." La signora si spostò gli occhialetti sul naso, guardando di sotto in su il proprio datore di lavoro. "Non so di cosa stia parlando, ma ha detto che lei sapeva già tutto e mi ha lasciato un numero."

Quatre si scambiò un'occhiata con Dorothy, cercando la sua approvazione, e poi annuì rivolgendosi alla segretaria. "La prego, signora Bates, lo contatti da parte mia e gli dica che saremo felici di presenziare alla cerimonia."

"Non mancherò, signor Winner." La donna si appuntò l'ordine e tornò a battere la sua lettera.

Non appena i due giovani furono usciti dall'ufficio, staccò lo sguardo dal monitor e sganciò il ricevitore dell'intercomunicante. "Signor Rashid? Sono usciti adesso...Sì, da soli...No, non è un posto malfamato..." Sospirò. "Senta, ho prenotato personalmente, ed è uno dei migliori ristoranti della colonia, non li avvelenerà nessuno...E va bene, le darò l'indirizzo, ma li segua con discrezione...Forse questa è la volta buona!"

FINE

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

**AN: E questo è tutto. Spero che vi sia piaciuta, ma sono aperta a qualsiasi commento. Sono ansiosa di conoscere le vostre opinioni, perciò non siate timidi e parlate pure apertamente. Sarò più che felice di discuterne. Chi mi conosce sa quanto sia sempre contenta di fare due chiacchiere! ^_^**

Ma ora un piccolo aggiornamento circa le altre produzioni. Vi informo che sto ancora lavorando al progetto della riscrittura dell'anime di GW, ma tutto sta procedendo con una lentezza esasperante anche per me. Temo che la colpa sia soprattutto mia, perchè ho il brutto vizio di occuparmi di troppe cose in una volta e, mentre io leggo, scrivo, traduco e disegno, il tempo scorre tiranno. Inoltre ovviamente non faccio tutto questo per lavoro, perciò la rapidità e la bontà dei risultati sono sempre condizionati dal mio tempo libero, che ultimamente è molto poco.

Tutto questo per dire che per un po' non vedrete aggiornamenti da parte mia, ma la cosa non dovrà farvi sperare in un mio abbandono, perchè tornerò comunque a tormentarvi con le mie fantasie.

Tuttavia fino a quel momento mi limiterò a portarvi tutti nel cuore con me e a sperare di sentirvi presto.

Un enorme abbraccio collettivo,

Darkwing 


End file.
